Me and Emily
by Gurgigurl
Summary: The journey of Ginny Weasley and her daughter who escape from a life of abuse under Harry Potter. Ginny finds a new home with the last person anyone would expect...Draco Malfoy. Rated for some language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I started writing this story years ago and it kind of lost steam, but I took a look at it again and want to give it another go. Anyone finding it for the second time, thank you and welcome back! Warning: Anyone who loves Harry Potter's nice character is advised to go elsewhere. Harry is a jerk in this story, just a small warning: Draco good... Harry Bad! Well hope you like this one. I love this song and couldn't get it out of my head to make it a D\G fic. Enjoy!

Also if anyone would like to Beta for me…I could really use one.

Chapter One: The escape

Once, a long time ago Ginny Weasley had been in love with Harry Potter, but as it usually happens, things change. Harry broke up with Ginny to protect her, but Hell hath no fury like a Weasley scorned. During her year without the Golden Trio Ginny had branched out and made new friends. One in particular that she knew would drive them all insane was Draco Malfoy. Their friendship had formed out of need but solidified out of care and loyalty. Ginny desperately wished it could have been more than a friendship, but once again, things change. Harry waltzed back into her life after the final battle, and as Draco of all people told her, she should give him the benefit of the doubt and a second chance…and she did.

When Harry proposed Ginny wished she could have said she was speechless, and it was the happiest moment of her life, but it wasn't, she felt like there was something missing. Harry took her silence for acceptance and slid the ring on her finger before Ginny said a word. They were married 3 months later, and a little less than a year later, came Emily. At first Ginny thought Emily could fill the empty parts in her heart, and she did. Her daughter was her whole world, until the world came crashing down.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She didn't love him anymore. Harry Potter should not have been in her life, should not have been the father of her child, not have been anything that had to do with her. Ginny Weasley Potter drove through the rain in an old ford of her father's that he had kept in case of emergencies. This was one such emergency. She looked at the sleeping girl on the passenger side of the car. Emily was her daughter, and no one else's. Everything the mother and daughter owned was in the car along with some food wrappers from their drive through dinner. She gazed at her cell phone it was almost dead, she sighed. She had taken to using the Muggle device when Harry had started tapping the floo network, and almost everything else she did.

The simple truth of her life was Harry Potter wasn't the man he had once been. Before Voldemort, the horacruxes, deaths of so many he loved, Harry would have been a wonderful father and husband. But his life, his existence, everything he was and wasn't, all the people he saved and all the people he couldn't left him hardened to life. Ginny tried to bare it all in silence, but when Harry hit her for the first time, she knew that her life was never going to be simple again.

Harry was a respected Auror, and a celebrity in the Wizarding world. He walked out the door and there were reporters taking his picture, and pictures of her and Emily. It made Ginny sick, but Harry, not being who he used to be anymore, now lived to be in the public eye. One night they had gone out for dinner, and as usual reporters followed them home, they wanted a picture of Emily who had just turned two. Unfortunately the little girl wasn't feeling well, and was curled into her mother's arms, Ginny trying to shield her daughter from the camera flashes. Then Harry lifted his daughter out of his wife's arms Ginny let out a sigh of relief until she saw that Harry was holding up Emily so that he could pose with her. Ginny took her daughter out of Harry's arms and walked away with her, leaving him alone with the cameras.

When he came home, Emily was already asleep.

"Ginny, I expect you to never do that again. You made me look like an ass in front of the press; it looks like my wife doesn't want our child out and around me."

"Harry that isn't it at all. Emily is sick, she needed to be home and in bed, I'm sorry if it ruined your image."

Harry walked over to her and just looked down at her. Without so much as a warning, he smacked her across the face with enough force to make her stumble. "Don't do it again Ginny."

It didn't stop from there, it seemed like if the house was not clean enough, or his dinner warm enough, he would give her 'what he thought she deserved'. Ginny just smiled through it, she could take Harry's abuse, but it would kill her if he ever raised his hand to her daughter. It was when she lost all hope that someone she never expected to see again came to her rescue.

She and Emily were eating ice cream in Diagon Alley when a voice she hadn't heard in years spoke behind her.

"Well if it isn't Ginny Weasley, oh forgive me it's Potter isn't it."

She turned. He was smiling at her; Draco Malfoy could smile at her when her own husband could not.

She smiled back at him. "Actually, Weasley works for me. I don't feel much like Harry Potter's wife."

"Mama, who is he?" came her daughter's voice.

Draco knelt down beside the two year old. "My name is Draco, you must be Emily. You are just as beautiful as your mum."

The little girl smiled at the blond man. "I have a present for you Ms. Emily, I have been holding onto it since I found out you were born."

Ginny watched as her old friend took out a small box and handed it to the little girl. Emily opened it, excited to be getting a present, something her own father had never done for her. Ginny smiled as her daughter took out a silver necklace with a bright red dragon charm on it. The girl squeaked, and ran off to show her Aunt Hermione who was in Flourish and Blotts.

"It's really great to see you Gin."

"It's great to see you too Draco. I wish we hadn't lost touch over the years, I have been in need of a good friend."

He sat down beside her. "What's been going on Ginny?"

She gave him a smile and tried to hold back her tears. "Harry just isn't the person he once was. I hate to say that you were wrong, but you were. Ever since Harry and I got back together the only good thing that has happened to me is Emily."

"She is gorgeous Ginny. She has your eyes, I was worried that she would look too much like Potter, seems the only touch he gave to her is darker hair, but even that has you in it. Red Brown hair, brown eyes, and a Weasley fire, she will be dangerous later."

Ginny laughed for what felt like the first time in ages. "Draco I really need to go. Emily will only stay in one place for long. Please, owl me, come visit me, I couldn't bear to lose touch with you again."

They both got to their feet, and Draco kissed the redhead on the cheek. "I promise Gin, you will see me again. Also, if you ever need a thing, anything, do not hesitate to come to me."

And with that they departed, both of them full of hope they hadn't had in a long time.

For three years this continued. Draco and she continued to visit, and Emily always came, Emily loved Draco almost as much as Draco loved the little girl in return, but Ginny knew that she was trapped in her current life, Draco was her only escape. Then one rainy day the inevitable came. Emily and Ginny had been playing a game when Harry burst into the room.

"Emily, stop that racket, I swear I cannot hear myself think. Shut up girl, or I will shut you up myself." And then Ginny watched in horror as he yanked her up and drew his arm back. Yet before he could touch her again Ginny had placed herself in front of her daughter and took the blow for her.

"Harry James Potter, you will never touch my daughter or me again. I am finished, I loved you once, but have not for years and will not put myself through this abuse anymore. We are leaving, now."

In minutes Ginny had packed for both of them, she shoved their stuff in the floo, and helped Emily along to The Burrow. She came back to the house to grab an umbrella, when Harry grabbed her.

"If you leave don't come back."

"I won't! I hate you, I wont let my child live like this. You won't hurt her no matter how much you have hurt me."

"You think you're so strong don't you Ginny, well if you were so strong why did you not come before now. You have no strength, courage or conviction you are nothing."

He hit her, almost blindly, not caring where he hit as long as he struck her. Her face was bloody before Ginny broke apart from him and ran into the Floo, hardly having time to throw the powder and be off.

Once at her old home, her daughter dozing on the couch, Ginny was still no closer to finding somewhere to rest her head. Her parents were no help, her father would not look at her, her mother swore that Harry would never do such a thing, and she should go home and mend their broken relationship. Ginny simply took the keys to her father's car off the hook near the door, and left after helping her only joy into the car. Now only a few hours later she had found her way to Draco Malfoy's house. He still lived in Malfoy Manor, but his father had died in the war and his mother lived on her own in Paris. Ginny had been to his home several times but never under circumstances like this. She only hoped that Draco would really open his home for her if she needed it. She knew that here was the last place Harry would look for her and so she may be safe. She could only pray there was hope, hope for her and Emily.


	2. Chapter 2: Safe Haven

Chapter 2: Safe Haven

Draco Malfoy was sleeping soundly when he heard a loud pop. He rolled over to see his personal House Elf, Patches, standing by his bed looking worried.

"Master Draco, Patches is sorry to wake you but Ms. Ginny is downstairs with Ms. Emily. Ms. Ginny is hurt and needs somewhere to stay."

Draco was automatically up. "Bring her up to my sitting room Patch, and prepare a guest room right down the hall from me."

The elf bowed and then was off to do his master's bidding. Draco dressed at what felt like super speed, and his way into the adjacent room to his. He instantly saw the familiar mass of red hair, he also saw Emily's head asleep on her mother's shoulders.

"Ginny," he addressed her gently so not to startle her.

"Draco, I'm so sorry to come here so late, I just didn't know what to do, or where else to go." She said, not even turning around to look at him.

"Ginny please don't even apologize. I told you anything you need I'm here for you, I'm glad I can finally do something."

The young Malfoy moved toward his friend, almost afraid to look at her. Ginny was afraid of how he would react to her appearance. She had briefly seen how she looked in the rearview mirror of the car. Her eye was black, her face was bruised, all in all she looked like Hell. She held very still and tried to look down as Draco moved in front of her, but she knew she couldn't hide from him, she never could.

He gently lifted her face to meet his and Ginny immediately saw him stiffen. His eyes filled with anger, concern and hurt. For a few moments nothing but silence hung in the air between the two. Ginny was afraid she would speak and wake from a dream to find herself still in Harry's clutches. Draco on the other hand couldn't find words which was a new uncomfortable feeling for him, finally he came back to himself.

"Come on, I had Patches prepare a guest room for you, your things are already there. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

Ginny followed him and soon Emily was settled into bed and fast asleep. Ginny was just about to bid Draco goodnight when he pulled her into the bathroom.

"Ginny, I'm a healer, I'm not just going to let you go to bed when you need medical attention."

He sat her down and tried to bring an anti bruising potion to her swollen lips.

"Don't bother," she stopped him. "I've built up an immunity to anti bruising potions and spells."

"How?" He asked, looking concerned.

"When Harry first started to hit me, I used to take them all the time to stop questions or suspicions. I took them so often that they stopped working."

Draco regarded her for a moment. "Well I'll get you some of the triple strength ones we use at St. Mungo's."

He began to wave his wand at her. Her broken nose was mended, and a gash near her hairline that Draco suspected was caused by the Gryffindor ring Potter still wore proudly was closed. He waved his wand a few more times and all the dried blood was gone from her face. Even if the bruises would take a few days to heal, she was starting to look better already. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Draco gently pulled Ginny to her feet and into his arms, for awhile he just stood there and held her.

Ginny was overcome, she couldn't remember the last time someone touched her as tenderly as Draco did. She gripped him like a lifeline as tears come to her eyes. He soothed and comforted her as she cried, then dried her tears and silently lead her back to where her daughter slept soundly.

"Is Emily hurt?" Draco looked hard for a moment.

"No" Ginny assured him. "I stepped in front of her, he wanted to hurt her, but I couldn't let that happen."

Draco let out a sigh of relief. "Good, because if he had I would have to go and kill him now instead of being able to plot out exactly how I want to take him down."

"Draco, please don't." Ginny started.

"Gin," he cut her off. "He deserves worse than death for what he has done to you, but for now you need sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

He kissed her on the forehead and exited her room after telling her. "I'm three doors down if you need anything."

He left Ginny to herself and in a few minutes she was asleep. Draco stayed outside her door and listened, when he finally heard her breathing even out he knew what he had to do.

With purpose he walked to his study, and threw some Floo powder into the fire. After about ten minutes a very disgruntled Blaise Zambini answered his call.

"Draco, its bloody three in the morning, this had better be good."

"You've been looking for a good case right? Well I've got one for you, and it is down the hall in one of my guest rooms."

Blaise snorted. "What does your latest conquest have to do with a case?"

Draco shook his head. "Ginevra Weasley- Potter showed up at my doorstep tonight bloodied and bruised. Even if she doesn't want to press charges I think she wants to leave him. I want you to get her out of that marriage Blaise."

His old friend smiled at him. "You just want her to yourself mate."

"That may be true, but even if she doesn't want me, or doesn't feel the same about me, I won't let Harry Potter hurt her ever again. So Blaise, are you willing to take Potter down?"

"It will be my pleasure Draco; I will get on it first thing tomorrow."

"I'll talk to you soon Blaise."

His friend winked at him, and disappeared from the fireplace.

Draco made his way back to his room, he ran his hand through his hair and tried to think. He needed to be there for Ginny, and for Emily, but he was so angry that he cold just go after Potter now. He knew that Potter would be looking for his wife, and he would look for her anywhere and everywhere. The savior of the wizarding world liked having people under his thumb and his wife was no exception. Draco was going to rescue Ginny and her daughter if it was the last thing he did.

He walked to his dresser, and pulled out a large stone bowl. He put his wand to his temple and took out his last memory. He looked one more time at his friends bruised, broken and bloody body before putting his pensive away and putting himself to bed. He only hoped that he could somehow still get to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Hiding in Plain Sight

I know it's been awhile since I've updated and I'm sorry for that. I don't have a laptop anymore so my only time to work on this is when I'm in school and because I'm always supposed to be doing other things this took me awhile. Here it is, enjoy!

Chapter 3: Hiding In Plain Sight

Ginny woke up, feeling rested and not quite as sore as she had imagined she would. She also felt safe, which was an entirely new experience for her that was until she rolled over and found her daughter gone.

"Emily?" Ginny called out.

Before she could even get out of bed she heard a pop.

"Hello Ms. Ginny. My name is Snuffles, and I will be your and Ms. Emily's personal house elf as long as you are in Malfoy Manor. Ms. Emily woke up early so I took her down to the kitchen where Master Draco was making breakfast for you both. She is still there."

The women smiled at the elf. "Thank you Snuffles."

"If Ms. Ginny wishes, Snuffles will take you there as well."

Ginny got out of bed, and grabbed her bathrobe and put on some slippers before following the small creature out. They made a few turns down a few hallways and Snuffles guided Ginny through a door when she heard her daughter's laughter.

"Okay Emily, on three your going to flip it okay? You ready?"

"Yes!" the little girl squealed.

Ginny rounded the corner to see Emily and Draco at the stove, making pancakes. Draco had his hand over the small girl's and was assisting her in flipping over the cakes when they were ready. The small girl looked up.

"Mommy watch! We're making breakfast for you, watch me flip the pancake."

"I'm watching my love," Ginny assured her.

"Okay Emily, ready? One…two…three…flip." Draco said as they both flipped over the most perfect pancake Ginny had ever seen.

She smiled and clapped at how delighted her child was at simple things like this, Muggle things too.

"I'm very impressed little Miss Emily," Draco said, handing her a plate piled high with pancakes. "Now can you please carry this to the dining room while your mom and I get the eggs, bacon and juice."

No the words were hardly out of the Malfoy's mouth before the little girl took off running.

"Emily, don't run," Ginny reminded her as Draco just laughed.

"There is no doubt in the world that she is your child."

"I know," Ginny smiled. "And I am thankful for that fact everyday but how about you mister? Cooking the Muggle way, I never thought I would see the day Draco."

"Yea well you know me, I like a challenge, and cooking the Muggle way is just that. Plus sometimes magic actually makes more of a mess when it comes to food. The clean up however, I always do with magic."

And with that word the young man waved his wand and the whole kitchen was clean.

"Thank you for occupying my freakishly early rising daughter. Sometimes I don't know where she gets the urge to wake up so early."

Draco shrugged. "It's okay, I've been on call at St. Mongo's since 5am, and I need to go in at 10am so I figured I might as well wake up early and make my guests some food."

"Well that was very thoughtful of you." Ginny said kissing him on the cheek.

"Well if that is the reward I get every time I am thoughtful I will have to be from now on."

Ginny blushed before "Mommy, Draco, the pancakes are getting cold!"

"We better go, wouldn't want to waste all of your hard work." Ginny smirked.

The odd trio sat and ate breakfast with pleasant small talk, Ginny feeling more at home then she had in years. Toward the end of the meal Draco told the two girls how the day was going to go.

"Okay, I will be working at St. Mungo's today from 10am till 8pm. You both are welcome to do whatever you want as long as you stay within the grounds. The only people who can apparate inside the Manor are people who have been welcomed in by me personally so as long as you stay within the wards no one can find you."

"Should we eat without you?" Ginny asked, trying to be considerate of their host

"You can do whatever you would like Gin." He said. "But I would love to eat with you both if you can wait."

They exchanged a few more words before Draco left for work. Ginny found it odd and comforting at the same time that soon after he left, she already missed the young Malfoy.

So far Draco's shift at the hospital had been uneventful, until lunch. He was quietly eating his lunch when a voice came over the magical PA system St. Mungo's had.

"Assistance needed, assistance needed at the healer's station, disgruntled family member, code yellow.

Draco left his food and ran up a floor to see if he could do anything to help. To his shock he saw Harry Potter tearing through the halls, screaming Ginny's name. Draco stepped in front of him.

"Potter, what is going on?"

Harry looked up and into the face of the man who he really didn't like but at that moment was happy to see.

"Malfoy," he said stopping. "Is my wife here?"

Draco played dumb. "Who did you marry again Potter?"

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley. She had a really bad fall last night after the two of us had an argument and she left. I thought she might have come here to get patched up.

Draco tried hard not to roll his eyes at the lies falling out of the would be hero's mouth, but Draco decided to play nice and to further protect Ginny.

"Let me check Potter." He turned to the Healer's station and picked up a folder. "Have you checked with her parents?"

Harry hardly could keep control of himself as Draco pretended to skim the list of new admissions.

"Yea, her parents said she came home for a few minutes and then she left without telling them where she was going."

Draco shut the folder. "Well Potter I'm sorry, but she isn't here. Her name, either married or maiden is not in the folder. I wish I could help more but I have patients to attend to."

Draco turned and began to walk away, but Harry grabbed him. "Malfoy you don't understand, I have to know where she is!"

Draco gave him a glare and motioned to the orderlies who came over and yanked the man off of him.

"Malfoy don't do this! I have to find her." Harry yelled as he was hauled out of Draco's sight.

Draco smiled to himself; Potter had no idea that fit into his plans very nicely. He finished his shift in very good spirits and a few minutes before he was going to leave he made another call to Blaise.

"So how are things looking my friend?" Draco asked grabbing a few last things.

"Well she doesn't seem to have anyone except her daughter. My sources say that her friendship with Granger didn't last when she didn't believe that Potter was hurting her. Her brother's aren't around or in George's case just can't see it."

"What about her parents?" Draco asked.

"Her relationship with them has taken a serious hit. They see Potter like a son so they are turning their cheek so they don't have to acknowledge his faults."

Draco grit his teeth. "They would ignore their own daughter's pain, put their grandchild in danger just so Potter can keep playing the hero?"

"It's called denial Draco. If you want my advice, Ginny needs a friend, a real true friend. If you want to eventually be with her it can't be you, or you will fall into that friend zone and will never be able to escape."

Draco thought on his friend's words for a moment and finally got an idea. "Thanks Blaise. I'll owl you when the next step of our plan is ready."

"Oh to be inside that head," Blaise laughed before he disappeared again.

Draco just smiled to himself, he had a very important person to visit before he went home.

Draco stepped out of the fireplace worrying about what his mother would say coming over announced.

"Draco darling," his mother said gliding into the room as if the second his feet hit the floor she knew he was there. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit? I thought I raised you better than that, you have caught me unprepared."

Draco smiled at her gentle chiding. "Forgive me mother, I would have sent and owl but the thought just came to me before I left work. I need to speak to Uri."

"What has she done now?" Narsissa asked, worried.

Draco laughed.

"Nothing," he put a hand on his mother's shoulder. "I just need her help again. Where is she?"

"The study, but Draco can't I help you? You know that I would do anything I can to help you."

"I know mother," he said kissing her on the cheek. "But in this matter I think my sister is the only one who can help."

The eldest Malfoy finally let it be and Draco left her to go talk to his older sister.

Draco spotted her as soon as he entered the study. Uriel Malfoy had never been a Slytherin but she would have done well there. She had the attitude of one, but she had the kindest heart…until you made her mad and then the Slytherin came out even more. Her blonde hair was half pinned up and still fell in her face. She was sprawled in a chair reading, her leg over one of the chair's arms. She was dressed in skinny jeans, black boots and a green peasant top. Around her neck hung a chain complete with a snake pendant that spelled out her name, and twined around her middle finger was a snake sporting emerald eyes and diamond scales. Draco smirked but approved.

"For someone who didn't even go to Hogwarts, you put my house pride to shame."

The young women's head snapped up.

"Draco," she smiled putting her book down and running to give her brother a hug.

"How are you?" he asked as they both sat down.

"I've been fine, going a little stir crazy. I swear I love our mother but she is trying so hard to make up for lost time she is ten times as smothering as usual."

Draco laughed; he didn't envy his sister that. "Well then maybe I have come at the perfect time because I need your help."

"Oh no, what have you done now?" she smirked.

"You remember the girl…"

"Ginny?" Uriel looked optimistic, cutting her brother off.

"Clearly I have talked about her too much, but yes. Well Potter has been abusing her and she finally couldn't take it anymore. She came to me; her and her daughter Emily, are staying with me now. Blaise and I are going to try and get her to divorce Potter, and not only that but press charges against him."

"Really?" the women raised her eyebrows. "That is a risky move even for you Draco."

"Blaise has always liked a challenge and I want Potter totally out of the picture so I will help him all I can."

"And what part do I play in this wonderful little drama?"

Draco took a breath. "Ginny needs a friend, she really doesn't have any and…"

"Because you want to be more than friends later, you can't be her friend right now, at least not totally."

Draco looked at his sister for a moment or two. "Sometimes it scares me how well you can read my mind."

"It's a gift." She assured him. "I would be happy to help you brother dear but what about mother? Our annual shopping trip around the world is supposed to start tomorrow and she won't go without me, but I think if I go I will slit my wrists."

"No need for suicide sister, we'll just tell her that we are in need of bonding time. It has been a long time since you and I have has a chance to catch up and I think it would do you good to have a few weeks away from mother. She can shop and go to spas on her own, she doesn't need you for that."

"Well," Uriel sounded a little hopeful. "We can try."

Just as the two siblings finished their conversation a house elf popped in. "Mistress has tea ready for you."

The Malfoy's sat down for tea, the two children waiting for just the right time to face their mother. After a few moments of pleasant small talk Uriel made her move.

"Mother, I was wondering if maybe you could go on our shopping spree without me?"

Narcissa was shocked. "But you always love going shopping with me."

"I know mother, but we see each other every day. I miss Draco, I haven't seen him in months and we haven't been owling lately because we are both so busy."

Draco stepped in. "I don't mean to steal your shopping partner mother, but I could really use Uri's help. You know how much she means to me, and I know that you just want to be her mother after years of not being with her, but I need time with my sister just as much as you do."

The room was silent for a moment or two before Narcissa knew she was beat. "Alright. I can't fight you both, and I know that you two want to live your lives on your own. Go stay with Draco for awhile and I'll go have some time to myself, but you do however have to have dinner with me tonight Uriel. We'll have a nice dinner and you can see me off tomorrow."

Uriel smiled, knowing she had won.

"That's perfect mama." She patted her mother's hand while sending her brother a quick wink.

Narcissa Malfoy would never say no to her children. Draco smiled over the rim of his teacup, everything was coming up roses, and his sister was the ace up his sleeve.


	4. Chapter 4: What No One Knows

Chapter 4: What No One Knows

Okay, yes I gave Draco a sister. I just think that there was too much time between Lucius and Narcissa's graduation in 1972/1973 and Draco's birth in 1980 so I put my two cents in. Hopefully you'll like my character so much it won't matter. Also Draco is around 26 in this story so Ginny is about 25, she had Emily at 19. Anyway I finally have a laptop again so hopefully I will be able to churn out chapters faster. Thanks to all who reviewed please keep them coming because that's what keeps me writing!

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco returned home later than he had wanted, his mother had guilted him into staying for dinner saying that he doesn't visit her enough, or Floo every once in awhile. Immediately he went to Ginny's room. He found her there, Emily asleep; she looked up and saw him. Tucking her daughter into bed she left the room to talk to him.

"I'm sorry I was late," Draco apologized. "I went to see my mother and she kept me, thinks I don't visit her enough."

Ginny smiled. "It's okay, we managed, but Emily was sad she didn't get to see you before she went to sleep."

The young Malfoy felt his heart warm. "I'll have to try and make it up to her, and you as well. How about you come and keep me company while I have a drink."

"I might even join you," Ginny followed him.

Draco led her to his study and poured her a small brandy and a larger one for himself.

He told Ginny to sit and he sat himself in a chair across from her. "If Emily wakes up Snuffles will take care of her, and he will alert us if necessary. There is something I really wanted to tell you about Gin."

The redhead smiled. "You know you can tell me anything Draco."

He gave her a smile in return. "This is something only one person outside of my family knows."

He hesitated before he finally spoke. "Everyone in the Wizarding world has always known me as the only Malfoy child, but I'm not. I have an older sister and the reason that no one knows about her is because of how much of a monster my father was."

Ginny was speechless another Malfoy, a girl? It seemed beyond impossible.

Draco sat back and began to explain in full. "My parents were married the summer after my mother graduated and within a month my mother was pregnant. By April, my sister, Uriel Allegra Malfoy was born and my father was not exactly happy. He had been expecting a son of course and he was upset he didn't have an heir, he didn't even announce her birth he was so angry. Uriel was my mother's whole world but even Narcissa couldn't fight Lucius. For the longest time after that my mother had a hard time getting pregnant again. Then when my sister was about four our parents found out they were going to have another child."

"When I was born my father was finally happy and it looked like we would be a happy little family. It was then that my father noticed the effect my sister had on me. She was five years older than I was and even when we were small children she and I just clicked. If I was crying she could say one word and I would be silent. She would smile and I would laugh, it bothered my father to say the least. The close bond that we had in Lucius's mind meant that I was weak and that needed to be stopped right away,"

Ginny was almost afraid of where Draco's story was going.

"That night my father took my sister away. He had to pry her away from my mother who yelled and screamed and hit him. Mother told me that I cried non-stop for two days after Uriel was taken away. What was worse my father oblivated my sister from my mind and he forbade my mother from speaking of her, she didn't even know where her daughter was. Any pictures of her, any mentions of her were gone. It wasn't until my 6th year of Hogwarts that my mother decided to reverse the mind modification Lucius had put on me, but we still had no idea where my sister was. So I sent an owl off with a letter to her, trying desperately to find her. I knew that if what my mother had told me was true Uriel might be the only one who could help me with the problems I was having."

Draco took a deep breath still ashamed of himself and everything that had happened that fateful year.

"My owl found her in France living under the name Allegra Van Alan. Lucius had found a Muggle orphanage to leave her with nothing more than a little money and a note saying her name was Allegra. He thought that if she was Muggle I would have less luck finding her but as usual my father didn't think anything through. Bauxbatons sends out letters just like Hogwarts and they found Uriel even at the Muggle home where she was living with her adopted family. By the time I Owled her however she had graduated and was working as a curse breaker for the French Ministry of Magic, she might even know your brother Gin."

Draco paused for a moment or two. "Well to say that Uri was shocked to hear from me was an understatement, and the next Hogsmeade weekend she came over from France and for the first time since I was an infant my sister and I found each other. We did however live in separate worlds and I think my sister was ashamed that I had let myself become the puppet of both Lucius and Voldemort. She never said that to me directly, but I always thought that was how she felt about me. She was working to stop the war and I was trying to start it, so our meeting wasn't exactly harmonious. After that day we would owl back and forth every once in awhile, I tried not to ask her for advice but she gave it to me anyway and I began to listen to her. It was my sister who stopped me from actually killing Dumbledore. While I was on the astronomy tower listening to Dumbledore try to persuade me to spare him something in Uriel's most recent letter came back to haunt me. She had written to me the day before I let all hell loose on Hogwarts, and to this day I remember exactly what she told me.

'_Draco, _

_If there is one thing I wanted my brother to be it was his own person, and to bow down to no one. Lucius sent me away because he thought I brought out weakness in you, well he was wrong. To love is not weakness Draco, it is strength, and it takes so much strength to love someone. You give a part of yourself to the person you that you love and from that moment on you have to be strong enough to know that a part of you is no longer yours. A part of me has always been yours even if you haven't known it; you are my brother and I love you so much. If you go through with the horrible things that they are making you do, you can come to me. No matter how much you mess up, or what mistakes you have made, I will always have the strength to help you. Please little brother, be strong, remember that you are who you want to be; no one and nothing can make you something you arn't. I'm here for you._

_Love Always,_

_Uri'_

"I was ashamed of myself that night because of all that I did and because of all I didn't do." Draco confessed to the only other women in his life he trusted totally. "That night, after Snape made sure I was safe, I went to my sister, when I got to her I just broke down and told her everything, and cried just like I had when I lost her. She taught me so much that night, that inaction was not unwise nor was it weak it was survival. That to stay alive during the war all I had to do was just keep my head down and not displease the Dark Lord, and that she was not going to abandon me."

Draco couldn't speak for a moment or two still overwhelmed with how much his sister had done for him, Ginny moved out of her seat and knelt next to him, resting her hand on his. Taking strength from the women he loved Draco finished his story.

"After Voldemort fell, I told my parents that I had found Uriel, and that is when all hell broke loose with my father. He blamed my sister for my mistakes; he even went as far as to say that if I hadn't found Uriel Voldemort wouldn't have lost. Well when she heard that my mother lost her grip on decorum and her fear of my father's disapproval. That night while Lucius slept my mother and I left, we moved to one of the Black properties in France that my mother inherited and Uriel moved in with us. Without Lucius we were the family that we always wanted to be. He tried to get in contact with us a few times, my mother would speak to him briefly, but Uriel didn't want to speak to him and neither did I. Next thing I know we're receiving an owl from St. Mongo's saying that my father is dying from terminal alcohol overdose. He had been drinking himself to sleep every night and it had finally taken its toll. So we went to see Lucius on his deathbed and I wish I could say that all of his heartfelt apologies meant something to us, but they were just hollow attempts to connect before he died. The only thing that I cared about him saying was how sorry he was for the way he treated his daughter, and even that wasn't enough to make up for twenty some years of treating her like she didn't exist. Well after my father died I moved back into Malfoy Manor to try and take care of things, plus I wanted to start training as a Healer. Uriel stayed with my mother in France, but my sister and I are as close as ever."

Ginny smiled. She knew that having siblings was a blessing, and she loved all of her brothers. She was delighted that Draco had someone like that in his life. She understood why he hadn't told her, he understood why he hadn't told anyone, especially with Lucius still on the prowl.

"Draco, I'm so glad you feel like you can tell me something like this."

"Well," Draco tried to ease into things so not to be obvious. "I wanted to tell you because I thought you should know, and also because Uriel is coming to stay with me for a few weeks while our mother is off on a vacation of her own and I wanted to make sure that was okay with you."

"Of course it is Draco, this is your house, I'm only a guest, but I would love to meet your sister."

The Malfoy smiled. "Good, because I have been telling her about you since my seventh year at Hogwarts."

Ginny laughed. "Well I hope I can live up to the hype."

"Well she is excited to meet you, and Emily. She'll be coming tomorrow, I figured it wouldn't be a bad thing, that way you have someone here while I'm at work."

"That was very thoughtful of you," Ginny kissed him on the cheek. "Now I think I am going to go to bed. I will see you in the morning, and thank you again, for everything. I can't tell you how much all this means to me, how much you mean to me."

She smiled at him once more and left and when she had Draco couldn't help smiling himself.

DGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny, Emily and Draco were in the middle of breakfast the next morning when Draco got an owl. He was being called into St. Mongo's early and wouldn't be there when Uriel arrived.

"I hate to do this to you Gin-"

"Draco, stop apologizing, there is nothing you can do about it; everything will be fine."

"I can call Uri, and tell her not to come until I come home."

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't want her to have to stay in that house alone just on my account. We'll have some time to talk and get to know each other while your at work, now go, you have nothing to worry about."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks Gin, I'll see you later."

With a crack he was gone.

"Well my love," the redhead turned to her daughter. "How about we go for a walk while we wait for Draco's sister."

The mother and daughter made their way through the grounds of Malfoy Manor, taking in their surroundings and talking. That was when Emily asked Ginny a question she wasn't exactly ready for.

"Mommy, do you like Draco?"

Ginny didn't know what to say. "What do you mean sweetie?"

"Well Draco likes you, do you like him?"

"You think Draco likes me?" Ginny asked her daughter, surprised that a girl who was not yet six could tell something she wasn't sure of herself.

"I see the way he looks at you mommy, it's the way Grandpa looks at Grandma, the way that Uncle Ron looks at Aunt Hermione."

Ginny smiled to herself, hoping that Emily was right. She had made the mistake of choosing the wrong man over six years ago when Harry came back, she was afraid that her chances of being with Draco had long gone.

"Well we'll just have to see won't we Em." Ginny said tickling her daughter till she giggled with glee.

After a few more hours exploring the vast expanses of Malfoy Manor, Ginny and Emily made their way back inside where Emily decided to take a nap before lunch. Ginny was in the main parlor when she heard a familiar crack.

"Draco are you home? I'm here." A voice called from the hallway.

Ginny walked out into the hallway to see a woman who looked like a Malfoy through and through. She had long hair that was multiple shades of blonde, and ice blue eyes that had flecks of the same gray color as her brothers eyes. She was beautiful, and she was undoubtedly a Malfoy.

"Sorry," Ginny addressed her. "Draco got called into work early, he'll be home for dinner."

Uriel whipped around to look at the redhead. "Oh my god, you must be Ginny!"

Before she knew it Ginny was being engulfed in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your space but I am just so glad to meet you. I'm Uriel Malfoy, but you can call me Uri. I wish we had met before now, Fleur and I were in the same house at Bouxbatons, and I've known Bill since he started working for Gringotts, I wanted to introduce myself at their wedding but-"

"You were at Bill's wedding?"

"Briefly, I had to run when the chaos started to happen, me being who I am. If Lucuis had even known I was back in England I would have been in so much trouble."

"I totally understand," Ginny looked at her sympathetically. "I hope you don't mind, but Draco told me all about you."

The two walked back into the parlor and sat down. "No not at all, my brother and I don't keep anything from each other anymore, and he has told me all about you so it's only fair."

"I do have a question for you, if you don't mind."

"Of course, you can ask me anything," Uriel smiled.

"Did you try to contact Draco after Lucius abandoned you?"

Uriel seemed to think about it for a moment or two. "My father said some horrible things to me that night. He told me that I was no longer a part of his family and that if I promised to stay away, and stay hidden that he wouldn't modify my memory. I was so afraid of losing my memory of Draco that I agreed to anything he wanted, I assumed my middle name as my first name and tried my best to forget my old life. I even had the chance to come to Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament but I even stayed away I was so afraid of what would happen. I desperately wanted to reach out to my brother but I couldn't. So when he contacted me I jumped at the chance to talk to him."

"I'm so sorry that your father was such a monster." Ginny patted Uriel's hand.

The blonde smiled. "I don't think about it much because now I have my life exactly where I always wanted it to be. I have a family that loves me in France that I still visit, and I have my real family here who I love and I couldn't live without."

Ginny laughed. "If only all Malfoy's could be like you."

Uriel laughed as well. "Don't be fooled, I can be exactly like my mother when someone makes me angry, but my upbringing with the Van Alan's definitely made me more level headed than the rest of the Malfoy's."

"I can't wait for you to meet Emily." Ginny said as Snuffles appeared with some tea.

"Draco told me all about her, she sounds wonderful, and I'm so glad I finally got to meet you. I just know that you and I are going to be great friends."

Ginny smiled as they sipped their tea, she knew that Uri was right and she couldn't think of anything else she needed more.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

If you liked it please leave a review! They keep me going! The more reviews, the faster I'll have chapter 5 up!


	5. Chapter 5: One Day At a Time

Chapter 5: One Day At A Time

I'm glad that I seem to have so many followers so far; I would love my followers so much more if they left reviews! Also if you like my fanfiction writing, head to my blog and check out some of my regular fiction pieces. You all are the best, enjoy chapter five, we got some drama coming up. This chapter has some language in it so be careful.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

The next few days passed in a blur. Emily and Uriel got along famously, they were like two peas in a pod, and Ginny had never felt closer to another girl in her life, not even Hermione. Uriel had almost as much fun exploring Malfoy Manor as Emily did. She hadn't spent an extended period of time in the Manor since she was five so she wanted to know all about it now. Meanwhile Draco spent most of his days at work, but was always home for dinner with the three women in his life. The Malfoy heir had never been happier, he was getting the quality time he craved with his sister who helping him more than she ever had, and things with Ginny and Emily were going better than he could have imagined under the circumstances. Then one night after Emily was asleep Ginny was watching Draco and Uriel play Wizard Chess in the library of the manor. The three of them could hardly stop laughing, the siblings were so evenly matched; they both were down to the same four pieces and they kept putting each other in check.

"Draco," Uri laughed, watching her king move out of check for what felt like the millionth time. "I think we need to call this a stalemate, neither one of us are going to win."

Draco was covering his hand with his mouth trying to hide his laughter at his sister's expense. "Uriel, what kind of Malfoy are you? We never say die, we never surrender."

Ginny snorted. "Draco, I am not even going to begin to tell you how full of shit you are."

With those words the three burst into laughter all over again, they kept laughing even when Patches popped in the room.

"Master Draco, Mister Blaise is here to see you."

Draco, Ginny and Uriel all finally got control of themselves.

"Send him in Patch, I've been waiting to hear from him."

The house elf disappeared after nodding to his master.

"Should Uri and I leave Draco?" Ginny asked starting to rise to her feet.

"No," Draco took her hands and sat back down with her. "You should be here for this. Blaise is a lawyer and he wants to help you get free of Potter. I have already told him all about your situation."

"Draco, I didn't want anyone knowing about my situation, your sister is one one thing, but Blaise Zabini, he and I weren't exactly friends at Hogwarts."

"I know Gin, and I'm sorry, but Blaise is a professional, no one will ever hear a word about you from him, he knows how to keep a secret. I only want to help you, and if you don't get away from Potter now, you may never be able to."

"Draco, I don't know if-"

"Please Gin," Uriel cut her off. "Think of Emily as well as yourself. Blaise is a genius when it comes to all things legal, let him take care of this."

"Aw Uriel, you think I'm a genius? I'm touched, here I thought you didn't like me." Blaise made his entrance loosening his tie.

"Did I say genius, I must have misspoke. Now your ego is going to be inflated for weeks."

Blaise crouched down next to her. "Well there is something else of mine you could inflate, but not in front of your brother or Ms. Weasley."

Ginny looked at Draco who was clearly amused by all of this, she had no idea weather or not to take it seriously.

"Blaise, what is this obsession you have with older women?" Uriel stared him down.

"Not all older women Uri, just you."

Draco finally took pity on Ginny's confused face. "They have a love, hate relationship. Blaise is the only other person who knows that Uriel is my sister."

"And if you aren't careful Zabini the number will go back down to one."

Ginny leaned over to Draco. "And now I see the Malfoy in her coming out full force."

"Come on Uri, just admit that you have feelings for me and all of this can be over." Blaise hovered dangerously close to Uri's face.

"Oh Blaise," she began, a lilt in her voice. "I do need to tell you something."

She paused for dramatic effect. "If you don't back away from me, the special "wand" between your legs is going to go missing in a very painful way."

For a moment no one moved.

Finally Blaise's laughter broke the silence. "You win this time Uri."

"Thank you," she held out her hand, which Blaise proceeded to kiss. "Now down to business if you please."

"Well, we know that Potter is desperate." Draco began. "The way he acted at St. Mongo's was enough to show that."

"I still can't believe he came and tried to force you to tell him if I was at the hospital or not." Ginny shook her head.

"Have have you been doing Ms. Weasley?" Blaise asked her. "Have you been okay? Are your injuries healing alright?"

Ginny gave the three people around her a small smile. "I'm taking it one day at a time, which I think is all I can do. I wish I could bounce back like Emily does but I'm not five, I know that I'm dreaming."

"Well unfortunately Ms. Weasley, Potter doesn't seem too broken up about you being missing, according to my sources he is only worried that you will go to the Ministry and tell them what he has been doing to you."

"Please call me Ginny, and why do you say he doesn't seem broken up?"

Blaise all of a sudden looked nervous. "My associates who have been tailing him have seen Potter in the company of several different women on several different occasions."

"Oh for Christ sake, I've only been gone about two weeks!" Ginny buried her head in her hands.

Draco forced her to look at him. "Gin, this has nothing to do with you. Potter is touched in the head. I don't know how a man could go two hours not knowing where you are, let alone two weeks, and I don't know why, with you standing in front of him, any man would even glance at another women."

Ginny threw her arms around him, making a mental note to tell him how wonderful he was when they were finally alone.

She finally turned back to Blaise. "Alright Blaise, help set me free. I don't want to be Ginny Potter anymore. My husband has beaten me, and cheated on me for the last time."

"Ginny, would you be willing to get up in front of a jury and say all this?"

She nodded.

"It's no good," Uriel cut into everyone's high hopes. "You all know as well as I that Harry Fucking Potter is a God, a muse, a hero to end all hero's. You could put his own daughter on the stand and his peers would still let him walk."

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Damnit she's right, not about Emily, we need to leave her out of this, but about the fact that Potter will always be this squeaky clean golden boy."

"What we need is a confession." Blaise said thoughtfully.

"Unfortunately Blaise, that is never going to happen." Ginny sighed in frustration.

The room was silent for a few moments, everyone trying to think of how to solve the problem.

"Wait," Uriel finally spoke. "Why can't we get a confession out of him?"

"What?" Draco and Ginny asked at the same time.

"Just hear me out," Uri spoke, standing in front of her brother, Ginny and Blaise. "So we know that Harry Potter has taken to the company of women who aren't his wife, well why don't we use that to our advantage. Gin, if you showed up and started asking Harry questions, a giant red flag goes up, and that is double for Draco or Blaise. But what if a mysterious blonde haired women named Allegra Van Alan showed an interest in Harry Potter?"

"Uriel, no," Draco stood up.

"Draco come on, think about it, no one knows who I am. If I showed up in a bar and happened to catch his interest it could all work. We have some drinks, I flirt a little, we order more drinks and then our server happens to let their hand slip over Potter's glass. A little Veritiserum, some manipulation, the right questions, a pensive and he will not just fall from grace he'll plummet straight to hell. Blaise what do you think?"

The lawyer just sat thinking for a moment or two. "Well you would somehow have to tell him that you were going to give him Veritiserum or the pensive couldn't be used as evidence. Also we would need someone else nearby, one memory in a pensive may not be enough."

"Then I'll be close by," Draco stepped in. "That way I can hear his confession and be there if anything happens."

"Draco, I love the overprotective brother card you're playing right now, but I'm a big tough girl, I was a curse breaker during the war and everything."

All of a sudden Draco felt extremely mushy. "I know, but Uri, I almost lost you once and I don't ever want that to happen again."

Uriel kissed her brother on the cheek. "I promise it won't, after all, the three of you have told me that Potter wasn't exactly the best student, I'm sure I have mastered spells he hasn't imagined in his dizziest daydreams."

"This is true," Ginny said. "He made his way through Hogwarts just like Ron did, on Hermione's coattails."

"There is one thing I am worried about," Uriel spoke again. "I won't do this if it will make you uncomfortable Gin."

The redhead smiled. "Uriel, don't be silly. Your taking this huge risk, putting yourself at his mercy and all if this is for me. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Uriel smiled and hugged the younger women.

"Well," Blaise said standing. "I will start setting everything up. I don't want any of this to happen for at least another few weeks, I need to do papers, get some judges on my side, and set other things up. I'll let you all know if anything else turns up. Now Ms. Malfoy, would you be so kind as to show me to the door?"

Uriel looked at him skeptically. "I will as long as you keep your hands to yourself Mr. Zabini."

Uri bid her brother and her friend goodnight and escorted Blaise out of the room. Finally for the first time in what felt like forever the two were alone together.

Draco pulled Ginny to him.

"Draco, I can't thank you enough for everything. You've brought my daughter and me into your home, introduced us to your wonderful sister who I think I will be friends with for the rest of my life and now you are doing all in your power to help me escape my horrible marriage, I will never be able to repay you."

Draco tried to contain all that he had to tell her, he knew that it was too soon to be telling her about feelings he had kept quite since his seventh year.

"Just having you back in my life is payment enough Gin." He smiled down at her.

Ginny felt her heart melt and very slowly she stood on her toes and brought her lips up to Draco's. The kiss only lasted a few seconds and was very chaste, but it was exactly what both of them needed. Ginny needed to be shown that after years of abuse that someone could have the ability to love her, and Draco needed to be shown that there was hope.

After their brief kiss they both settled back onto the couch wrapped in each other's arms where a few minutes passed before sleep claimed them both. That was the way Uriel found them when she came back to the library to say a last goodnight before returning to her room. The older women smiled a knowing smile and conjured a blanket over the couple before exiting the room.

"Patch!" she called to her brother's house elf. "Set Emily's ward alarm to sound in my room, and when she wakes up tell me so I can go to her. Also when Draco and Ginny wake up tell them that I have taken Emily for the day and they can have some time to themselves."

The house elf bowed to her and disappeared to follow his orders.

Uri smiled again to herself. "God knows that they both could use a healthy dose of love."

DGDGDGDGDGDG

If you liked it please review! Also I will give a special shout out to the first readers to identify the Harry Potter line I stole and quoted in this chapter (Hint: it's from one of the movies) and also what book I stole the name Allegra Van Alan from. Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6: A Healthy Dose of Romance

Chapter 6: A Healthy Dose of Romance

So I took a little break, I have been totally blocked. For all of my loyal followers, Thank you for sticking with me, hopefully this chapter was worth the wait, you finally get some D/G fluff…so yes this is my fluff warning, if you don't like fluff then some parts of my story won't be for you. I am a hopeless romantic and sometimes my fluff gets out of control. But here it is enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!

The next morning, early as usual, Emily was awake; Patches alerted Uriel while Snuffles helped the little girl get ready and took her down to the kitchen. Uriel met her there and the two began to prepare breakfast.

"Uri, where are my mommy and Draco?" the little girl asked still rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Well," Uriel began trying to win the little girl over even more. "I got so jealous of Draco and your mom spending so much time with you that I told them 'Today, I get Emily all to myself.'"

The little girl clapped her hands and jumped up and down delighted at the answer to her inquisition.

"Now Little Miss Emily, have you ever been horseback riding?" Uriel asked as the pair ate breakfast.

"No, my uncles taught me how to ride a broom, is it anything like that?"

Uriel laughed. "A little, why don't we go out and see some of the horses, you can pet them give them a few treats and see if you would like to go for a ride."

The redhead smiled and Uriel felt her heart continue to be taken over by this wonderful little girl.

"Mistress Uriel?" Patches said from behind her. "Mister Blaise is here again, he asked for Master Draco."

"I'll speak to him Patch." Uriel replied. "I don't want my brother bothered today."

A few moments later Blaise made his entrance, grand as always. "Hi sunshine," he looked at Uriel. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine Blaise," Uriel smiled, as Emily slid down in her chair a little more. "Emily this is Draco's best friend, Blaise, I promise he won't hurt you honey."

Blaise knelt next to the little girl. "Hi Emily."

He held out his hand and after a moment or two the little girl shook it. "It amazes me how much you look like your mommy, but I think that you are just a little prettier than she is."

Emily blushed and slid down more.

"Wow Blaise, you have a thing for older women and younger women, you need to control yourself sir."

"Don't push me or I will put you over my knee right now and-"

"Little ears hear all Blaise," Uriel stopped him, pointing at Emily still hiding, only her eyes above the table. "Now what did you need?"

"I need to speak with Draco," Blaise got to his feet.

"I'm sorry my brother is indisposed, but I will tell him to contact you as soon as he can."

"So he finally-"

"Kids in the room!" Uriel said brightly. "There is still a child in the room with us Blaise, this is not adult time right now. I will owl you later and you can come by or Draco will come to you."

"One day Uri, you will stop resisting the Zabini charm,"

"And on that day Blaise the world as we know it will end" Uriel joked. "I will talk to you later."

As soon as Blaise was gone Uriel held her hand out to Emily. "Come on Em, let's go have some fun."

'There is light shining in my eyes' was the first thought that came into Draco's head. 'But there is no way it could be coming from this angle in my bedroom'

With that the Malfoy opened his eyes and found himself still on the couch in the library, Ginny snuggled up by his side, and a blanket over them.

He looked around a nearly jumped out of his skin seeing Patch already standing there.

"Forgive me Master, but I have a message for you from Mistress Uri," Patch whispered. "She is going to take care of Miss Emily for the day so that you and Miss Ginny can have some time to yourselves."

It was times like this that Draco was really grateful for his sister. "Thank you Patch, tell them we will meet them for dinner, also set up a picnic lunch for myself and Ms. Ginny in the conservatory we'll be down shortly."

The elf bowed and left the room again with a loud crack.

Draco froze for a moment hoping that the noise wouldn't wake Ginny, she stirred a little but just moved closer to the blond without waking. Draco couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across his face, and he gently brushed a strand of fiery red hair out of her face. He had never in his life felt for anyone the way he felt about Ginny. He had been so glad when his mother left his father because that meant that his marriage to Daphne Greengrass's younger sister Astoria would no longer have to happen. Draco would have been able to stand Ginny being married to another man, as long as he could have spent the rest of his life brooding away for her and hoping that one day he would get his chance again. When he had seen her in Diagon Alley that day he had tried to prevent himself from hoping, but it bloomed in his chest with each word she said to him. Then Emily had wandered over and she could have shot that hope through the heart if she had been at all attached to her father. When Emily smiled at him that first time he knew that he would be able to be in both of their lives.

Just as he was mulling over the thoughts in his head the object of his affection in his arms opened her eyes.

Draco's smile widened. "Good morning beautiful."

Ginny smiled into his chest. "Good morning to you too, what time is it?"

"Almost eleven" Draco looked at his watch.

There was silence for a moment or two when Ginny all of a sudden remembered.

"Oh my god Emily!" she all but leapt off the couch before Draco caught her and brought her back down next to him.

"It's okay Gin, Uri is taking care of Emily all day. She wanted us to have some time alone."

Ginny relaxed as soon as she heard that. "I'll have to remember to thank her."

"She won't let you, she loves Emily so much that she planned this for us so she could have your daughter all to herself."

Ginny smiled more. "Well then what is the plan for today?"

"Well why don't we both go get showered and changed and then you let me take you to one of my favorite places in the manor for a picnic."

"That sounds wonderful," she gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I'm just going to go change and I'll meet you back here."

She left and went to her own room. She changed into a pretty green dress that she had and went into the bathroom. She quickly did her makeup and brushed her hair. Then she happened to look down, she was still wearing her engagement and wedding rings. She took them off without a second thought and threw them in the garbage can. She felt more free then she had in years, Ginny smiled at herself one last time before going back to Draco's room.

"I'm ready," she called to him from the sitting room.

"I'll be right out," Draco responded from where he was perched on his bed, a small box in his hands.

He took a deep breath and put the box in his pocket. He only hoped that now he had the courage to do what he hadn't over six years ago.

He smiled at Ginny and gave her another kiss before taking her hand and leading her down to the main floor of the manor. After a few twists and turns Ginny found herself in a glass room full of flowers in full bloom.

"This is gorgeous," she sighed. "I love flowers."

Draco smiled. "I remember, I thought you would like it here as much as I do."

He led her to a raised dais where their picnic was set out. They sat down and began to eat talking about this and that. As the meal finished Draco began to sort of fidget and Ginny couldn't help but notice.

"Draco are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Gin, I'm just trying to give you something…"

"Draco you didn't have to get me anything," Ginny cut him off.

"Well I got this a long time ago." He took a deep breath. "After the war, my father took me to Gringotts one day and told me to pick out one of the family rings that I wanted to give to the women I would marry. I couldn't tell him at the time but I knew that day I would never get married because the only women I wanted as already engaged."

Ginny knew he was talking about her, and she tried so hard to hold back her tears, and her regrets.

"I picked a ring that day anyway, vowing to myself that unless you were the women wearing it, I would never give it to anyone. I know that you are still married Gin, and that we have a long road ahead of us but I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you, and I have always loved you. I love your daughter too, you both are as much my family as Uriel is."

Draco took the box out of his pocket. "Don't worry I am not asking you to marry me right now. This is just my promise to you that no matter what happens I will always be here for you, always be ready to defend you, always love you, and never ever will I raise a hand to you."

Draco opened the box to reveal a beautiful chocolate colored diamond flanked by two smaller white diamonds on either side. It took Ginny's breath away.

"Well?" Draco looked a little nervous when she didn't answer.

"I have loved you for a long time as well, and when things started to go south with Harry I didn't imagine that I would ever find someone who would love me baggage and all. This is more then I could ask for, and when the time comes I would love to be the wife of someone who loves my daughter and I so completely."

With those words Draco slipped the ring on Ginny's right ring finger. When the ring was in place Draco rose to his feet and dropped a small kiss to Ginny's lips.

"Well well…what have we here?"

Draco and Ginny both turned their heads to see Narcissa Malfoy standing at the door to the conservatory. As they both stood there and tried to think of something to say they heard running and heavy breathing. Uriel's face appeared behind her mother, with Emily in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to stop her, I don't even know why she is here, she's supposd to be in France on holiday."

"Well now," Narcissa said calmly. "Shall we say, the jig is up."

Draco looked from Ginny, to his sister, to his mother.

"So?" Narcissa walked up to Draco, Uriel on her heels. "Who would like to take their hand at explaining things to me first?"

So Draco and Ginny's relationship is more out in the open then ever before. Stay turned to see what happens next, and please if you liked it LEAVE ME A REVIEW! 3 to all my fans!


	7. Chpter 7: Saving Grace Of A Little Girl

Chapter 7: The Saving Grace of a Little Girl

Between the three of them, Draco, Uriel, and Ginny, there were very few speechless moments, but with Narcissa standing there not one of them could think of a word to say.

"Excuse me ma'am," Emily said sliding out of Uriel's arms. "Who are you?"

Narcissa looked down at the girl. "I'm Narcissa Malfoy, I'm Draco and Uriel's mother."

Emily walked right up to her and held her hand out. "My name is Emily Weasley."

Narcissa sunk to one knee next to the little girl. "Your last name isn't Potter?"

"Well," Emily said looking thoughtful. "Mommy went back to using Weasley as her last name so I thought I should too."

Narcissa once again looked up at her children and… Ms. Weasley. "Emily, would you mind if we talked alone for a little while. Can you go up to your room and play until dinner?"

"What a good idea mother, I'll take Emily up to her room, just send Patches up to get me when you're done." She took Emily by the hand and made to make a break for it.

"Not so fast Uriel Allegra Van Alan Malfoy. Don't you move you're in this too."

Uri stopped knowing that to make another move at this moment could get her a visit from the business end of her mother's wand and at thirty years old that thought still made her shiver.

The Malfoy matriarch snapped her fingers and Patches appeared. "Take Ms. Emily to her room until dinner, I need to have a talk with my children and her mother, but take her to the kitchen first and get her a snack."

Patch took Emily by the hand and led her up to her room, but before she left Emily said. "Don't be too mad at them Mrs. Malfoy. I love them and don't want anyone to be in trouble."

"What a precocious child," Narcissa said as Emily left with the house elf. "Now all three of you in the main study, I am going to get the story if it kills me." She said before leaving.

Draco, Ginny, and Uriel all filed out one by one behind her as if they were ducklings following their mother, but Draco felt more like a lamb going to slaughter. As they sat in the study, Narcissa pacing back and forth in front of them, the fire roared to life in green flames and Blaise walked out.

He saw the scene before him, "Well I'll just be going home, I'll talk to you three later."

He made to turn around and exit the way he had come but before he could reach the hearth Narcissa spoke.

"Sit down Zabini!" Narcissa stared daggers at him. "I swear how you and my own children could keep this from me is a feat indeed."

Blaise sat down next to Uriel and waited to see what the most formidable women he had ever met was going to say to them.

"I don't know what to say," Narcissa finally admitted. "Two of you are my children, my own flesh and blood. One of you is like a second child to me, has been friends with my own son for most of their life. The last I admit I do not know much about, only that the last time I saw anything of her she was married to the most famous man in the Wizarding world. I beg you, any of you, explain what is going on here."

The study was so silent a pin could have dropped, and then finally Ginny found her courage and her voice.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Harry Potter is not the man he once was. For quite a few years now he has been abusing me, and a few weeks ago it got out of hand. He was going to hit Emily, and I couldn't let that happen. Draco and I have been friends since my 5th year at Hogwarts. We had a relationship at one point but when the war ended I thought it would be best to try and see where my relationship with Harry went."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed. "So you are the girl my son has been broken hearted over all these years."

"Mother," Draco stepped up for Ginny. "I told her to see where things would go with Potter. I was trying not to be selfish. It is because of Ginny and because of my sister that I didn't become like my father. Ginny has been here since Potter tried to hurt Emily. I asked Uriel to come and stay because, well Ginny doesn't have many friends besides me and I wanted her to feel at ease. I love Ginny and Emily and I want them to be part of my family, our family. What you saw earlier, was me promising to Ginny that one day we will be a family, all of us. Blaise got into all of this because Ginny wants to leave Potter for good, we also want to see if we can get him behind bars so he pays for what he has done."

Narcissa continued to look at them all. "Do you have proof of this? The abuse that is?"

"I have my pensive memory of when Ginny first came here. She was broken, bruised, and battered."

"We've also worked out a plan to try and get a confession our of Potter so that when we go to court we will have him between a rock and a hard place." Uriel took over for her brother.

"Uriel what does this have to do with you?" her mother asked.

"It has everything to do with me Mum; Draco is my brother, my little brother, and I want to see him happy more then anything else in my life. I missed so much because of our father that now the only thing I want is to catch up on our lives and to watch him have the life he was meant to. Ginny is amazing Mum; she is everything Draco deserves, she loves him and he loves her and at the end of the day that's all that matters. I will fight for them, I will do all I can to see them together and happy. So Mum I am begging you to please be supportive and then we can all be happy."

Draco slipped an arm around his sister knowing how much she wanted him to be happy. He only wanted the same thing for her. Ginny took the older women's hand, feeling so grateful to have the sister she had wanted for so long, someone who would stand up for her no matter what.

Narcissa sat down in a chair across from the four conspirators. She interlaced her fingers and rested her chin on them looking at each of them in turn.

"So Blaise, you are willing to fight in court to help Ms. Weasley be free of her horrible marriage no matter what that entails?"

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy," Blaise finally spoke. "Draco is my best friend and I would do anything for him, I have been helping him fight his battles since we were kids and if I didn't help now I wouldn't be much of a friend. I feel like a part of your family and I want everyone to be happy."

"Uriel, you are ready to stand behind them, even if I object, even if all of the Wizarding World is against you four?"

"Yes Mum," Uri nodded. "I have been an outcast my whole life, if I have to become one again I will. You know that I'm a fighter, I fight for what I believe in and love is something I will always believe in."

"Draco are you ready to fight Harry Potter for this? He will not go down easily, I know he doesn't want anyone to see him as anything except the perfect husband and father. Are you ready? Are you ready to be a father to that darling little girl I met? You have been alone for so long are you ready to just automatically have a family."

Draco took Ginny's hand. "For Ginny and Emily Mum I will do whatever it takes. I never thought I would have the chance to be with her so I will put myself to the hazard. As for being a father and a husband, it's all I ever wanted, I just only wanted it with Ginny and didn't want to marry anyone because no one was her. I want this more then anything."

Narcissa looked at the redhead and seemed to think a moment or two. "Ginny," she finally asked. "Is this what you want? To get out of one marriage and have another already lined up? To have fingers pointed at you accusing you during the trail of having an affair with my son? Because I promise you those things will happen. They will sling mud and make you look so dirty, can you do it?"

"I made a mistake all those years ago Mrs. Malfoy. When Draco told me to give Harry another chance I should have said 'no, you're the one that I love' and let nothing come between us but I didn't. I had to learn that Harry wasn't who I always fantasized he was and yes it was the hard way that no women should ever have to face, but I made my mistake. Now I just want to be happy with the man I always should have been with. I know he loves me, I know he loves my daughter and those two details are all I need. The fact that his sister loves me and Emily is a huge plus because then I feel like I really have been accepted back into a family again. I am ready for anything as long as this family is supporting me."

Narcissa looked at everyone one more time, as if she was trying to decide on something, or maybe she didn't believe them. After a few painfully silent minutes the elder witch finally spoke.

"All four of you have a hard road, none of this is going to be easy for anyone. Uriel if this is something you want, eventually you are going to have to tell the world who you really are. Draco you are going to accept the fact that you are going to be looked at as the bad guy again. Blaise you will have to dig and snoop until you are so sore you won't want to move, but none of you by far will have the hardest job. Ginny, you will have to protect Emily from all of this."

"She already thinks her father is a monster," Ginny assured her.

"Even so," Narcissa countered. "She can't be brought into any of this. It is going to get ugly; when someone like Harry Potter faces charges such as these ugly is the least of what will happen. She needs to live in a bubble until all of this is over, that way no reporter can get to her, no one can try to influence her and most importantly Potter can't get to her. I suggest that she stay with me in our home in France whenever the four of you are busy, or if there is ever a risk of someone finding her. Our home in France can be our safe house. Lucius was the only one who knew where it was outside of the people in this room so there cannot be any danger of word reaching her there."

Ginny didn't know if she wanted Emily far from her right now, but she knew that Narcissa was right. Emily didn't deserve to be brought into the middle of her parents fight. The poor little girl had seen enough already, she didn't need to be part of the blood bath that would surely insue when Harry Potter got served. Ginny knew that Emily was her saving grace, that if it hadn't been for her daughter Ginny would have given up a long time ago and wouldn't have had the strength to leave in the first place. Keeping her daughter safe was the most important thing.

"Yes," Ginny agreed. "I'm sure once this all happens the media will watch the manor like hawks, we can work and have somewhere for peace. There Emily can be safe, I think we all can agree that is the most important thing."

Everyone in the room nodded their approval.

"Then it's settled, we can put this mess behind us and start moving forward so I can call that sweet little girl my grandchild before I die."

The four on the couch laughed and relaxed knowing that storm Narcissa would not hit today.

"But if you ever try to hide something like this from me again, no amount of cute little child will save any of you from a swift and sure tempest of my rage."

Draco, Ginny, Uri, and Blaise all looked at each other, fear in their eyes knowing that Narcissa Black Malfoy was scarier then anyone they would ever face in their lives. Thank god she was on their side.

Okay so I know it's short, but I had this little chunk finished and I wanted to get it up to satisfy a few people's curiosity. Keep those reviews coming and the chapters might be a little shorter, but they will come faster. I love you all, thank you so much for all of the feedback and the love. My followers and reviewers are the best! Oh and if I did well…ring the bell (metaphorically speaking of course.)


	8. Chapter 8: Different Worlds

Chapter 8: Different Worlds

For the new few weeks Draco, Ginny, Uriel, and Blaise lived in two different worlds; the real world and their perfect world.

In the real world Draco went to work at St. Mongo's, Blaise did all of the snooping and research he could, and Ginny tried her best to take care of Emily and help Uriel appeal to Harry Potter as much as possible. Ginny taught Uri all of her tricks, all of the things Harry was most attracted to. Ginny swore that by the time she walked into that bar if Harry Potter didn't all but flock to her then Ginny would go back to him.

In the perfect world nothing was wrong. Draco and Ginny were in love and could be open about it, everyone was happy. In France everything was right; Emily and Narcissa got along as well as Emily got along with Mrs. Weasley. The odd little family had dinner together every night; the three Malfoy's, the two Weasley's, and Blaise.

It started to get to the point where no one would want to go back to the manor, France became their utopia. That house of Black became their home. Draco had been thinking a lot since they had begun to live in their two worlds and one night at dinner he brought up an idea to his mother and his sister.

"Mother, what do you think about selling the manor?"

"What? Draco don't be absurd, Malfoy Manor is our ancestral home, we could never sell it."

"But mother, you haven't lived there for years, we all hardly feel at home in it now, we could sell it and build a new Malfoy manor just like we're all building ourselves new lives."

Narcissa understood what her son was asking, and why, but that still didn't mean she was going to cave in.

"Draco, I understand why you want to be rid of the manor. It holds so many bad memories, it can be dark and depressing…"

"Mother, you are not helping your cause right now," Uriel pointed out. "I agree with my brother. The Malfoy's should make a new start. The Manor is part of our old lives, we need to start fresh."

Narcissa held up her hands. "This subject is closed. The Manor belongs in our family and nothing can change that."

She departed after that with not another word.

"We tried," Uriel looked at her brother sadly.

Draco slumped back in his chair a little. "I don't know why she would object so much. She was abused in that house, her own daughter was ripped out of her hands in that house."

Ginny took Draco by the hand. "She is just scared Draco. Think about it, over the past few weeks she has endured so much change coming at her from all sides at a very fast pace, my guess was that was a little too much. Plus she has some good memories there, you and Uriel were born there and that is probably enough to outshine all the bad that happened in the Manor."

Draco kissed Ginny's hand grateful, as always, for her support. "Maybe we'll try again later."

Blaise entered the room again.

"Uriel, I swear if you don't stop giving Emily all that candy before she goes to bed I am going to make you put her to sleep every night."

Uri smiled. "Now Blaise you know she always asks for you when it's bed time. You are quite the lady killer and I think Ms. Emily has a little bit of a crush on you."

Blaise looked intently at her. "How much did you pay Emily to become obsessed with me every night right at bedtime?"

"I did no such thing…and it totally worked." Uri laughed looking mischievous. "If you must know I have been paying her one Galleon a day since we got here so she is up to about fifteen at this point."

For a minute or two Blaise looked like he was about to strike but his look of anger quickly faded into laughter. "I could marry you for your tricks, and ask nothing else of you except to keep playing pranks on me for the rest of our lives."

Uriel didn't respond but Ginny saw her blush a little and it made the redhead wonder if Uriel felt more for Blaise then she let on. Ginny knew that Blaise liked Uri, but that he was too afraid of Draco to ever made a move. She decided that she was going to talk to Uri first to make sure she was right and then talk both of the boys about it. She may not have been any good when it came to her own love life, but she was a veritable master when it came to setting other people up.

The next day when Ginny got up and went down to breakfast Narcissa and Emily were already finishing up, it looked like Uriel was just sitting down.

"Ginevra, I'm taking Emily to the park today and maybe shopping for some new clothes. We'll be home later when Draco and Blaise get here for dinner."

Without another word she took the little girl by the hand and apparated away.

Ginny looked at her friend. "What was that about? Is she kidnapping my daughter?"

Uriel laughed. "No I promise Emily will be fine, my mother always gets like this on these days."

Ginny looked at the older women with a question in her eyes. "What is so bad about these days?"

"I'm going to see my adoptive parents for lunch this afternoon, and on days that I do mother can hardly stand to be around me."

Ginny sat down across from her, a House Elf popping up with a plate for the redhead as she did. "That's horrible."

Uriel held her hand up. "It isn't like that, my mother has repeatedly thanked the Van Alan's for raising me, loving me, turning me into the women I am despite the fact that I was a Malfoy through and through. My mother just can't help but feel guilty, feel like she should have fought harder for me, left Lucius sooner, tried to find me instead of waiting for Draco to do it. She still feels like she hasn't done right by me and of course she does feel a little jealous."

"She told you that?" Ginny was surprised that Narcissa was that open.

"No," Uriel sighed. "But it's been written all over her face since the first time I went back to visit them. Mother has met the Van Alan's, so has Draco, he comes with me to visit them often. They love him, and they would love my mother if she could let them."

Ginny looked at her friend whose eyes had all of a sudden became sad.

"Ginny, will you come to lunch with me? I really don't want to be alone right now, and my parents would love to meet you."

"They know about me?'

"One time when Draco and I visited them was right after he ran into you and Emily for the first time in Diagon Alley, he could hardly hide his excitement."

Ginny blushed a little. "I feel like I am not going to live up to the hype that Draco has created around me."

Uriel laughed. "Don't worry, that will never happen. So please, will you come with me?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course, I am happy that you want me to come with you."

The two finished their meal in peace and then both went to change and get ready. At around noon Ginny went to Uriel's room. She was on a small black cell phone speaking to someone in French. Being around Fleur and her family Ginny had picked up a little French.

Uriel snapped the phone shut and turned to Ginny. "They're ready for us to Floo in."

Uri gave Ginny the address and sent her ahead making sure to follow close behind her just in case she missed. Her parents lived in a Muggle part of France and the last thing someone needed was a random redheaded young women spilling out of a fireplace by magic.

When they arrived both women picked themselves off the ground where a women with fair hair that was graying around her temples and blue eyes handed them towels to wipe the soot off of their skin. When they were set to rights Uriel presented Ginny to her mother.

"Mama this is Ginny Weasley, and Ginny this is my adoptive mother Anette Van Alan."

The women embraced Ginny. "So you are Draco's Ginny?"

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Allegra why didn't you tell me you were bringing Ginny to meet us?"

Ginny was taken aback for a moment to hear Uriel called by her middle name, but then she of course remembered that Lucius had bid her be called Allegra.

"I'm sorry mama, I asked Ginny to come with me at the last minute. Things were a little tense at home and I didn't want to go anywhere alone."

"Is that my little girl I hear?" Ginny heard a male voice from upstairs.

"It is Claude, now come down so we can all have lunch."

A moment or two later a man with light brown and gray hair came down the stairs. He had kind eyes that crinkled when he smiled, and laugh lines all over his face.

"Darling, it has been too long."

"Papa, it has been two weeks since I saw you." Uriel smiled as her father kissed her cheek. "Papa this is Ginny Weasley, Draco has talked about her."

Uriel's adoptive father caught Ginny's hand in his and kissed it. "I am pleased to meet you Ginny, I am Claude Van Alan. We were wondering if we were ever going to meet Draco's dream girl."

Ginny blushed yet again but was thankfully saved by Anette calling them to the terrace where lunch was being served. Ginny sat and had a meal just as pleasant as the ones she had every night with Blaise, and Draco and Narcissa. Uriel's parents were wonderful, they made her feel right at home, part of a warm, loving, and accepting family, and that was something she had missed. Not that life with the Malfoy's wasn't wonderful in it's own way, but there was a certain degree of ice there. Narcissa still didn't trust them after they had been sneaking around behind her back, and Ginny knew she was a little hesitant to accept her, being that she was taking Narcissa's baby boy away from her. Draco was never cold with her, or Emily, or his sister, but there would be times that he would seem far away. It was then that Ginny knew he was imagining all the worse case scenarios like he always did. Uri was the only one who was never cold. It really amazed Ginny how alike and yet how vastly different she was from her family, and she pointed that out to her friend.

Uriel smiled. "Being raised a different way can really change who you are. From what you told me it happened with Harry Potter as well. He was raised in a family who hated him, ignored him, and didn't want anything to do with him. So he in turn became a loner, a little socially awkward, and when he had a problem he would pull into himself. When he found his family that changed because he had the love and kinship he had been denied. I was raised in a warm and close household with two parents who loved me more than words. Malfoy or not being raised like that changed who I am, and now I don't quite have the Malfoy ability to be cold like my mother, or like even Draco can be sometimes."

She smiled gratefully at her adoptive parents, before Anette spoke.

"You see Ginny, a Muggle disease called Cancer, let me unable to have children. Claude and I got married a little older than most and my time frame was limited to begin with so when we found out that we couldn't have children of our own we decided to adopt."

"We walked into the orphanage and immediately we saw this beautiful little blonde haired girl." Claude began to spin his tale, as Uri blushed a little. "Well Anette and I both couldn't imagine anyone not wanting a child as wonderful as the one we saw, so we decided to steal her away before someone else did. We took her home with us, and we loved her, and we raised her, and she will always be our daughter no matter what."

Anette shook her head at her husband and took over the story again. "We were thrown for a loop when Allegra was invited to study at Beauxbatons, we of course didn't really believe in magic, but we accepted it rather quickly. Unfortnately it was then that we encouraged her to tell us anything and everything, and we found out the way she had been treated by her real father, and why she ended up in the orphanage."

Ginny saw both of the Van Alan's expression's go dark.

"When Allegra told us that her brother had found her, we were thrilled for her. When she told us a few years after she graduated she was moving back to London to be with her biological family we were a littled worried that we were losing our little girl, but she has come to visit us at least once every few weeks if not more. I still remember she stayed with us a week after Lucius Malfoy died, she said she wanted to be with us when that happened." The older women finished her story.

"That man better be glad he died before I had the chance to get my hands on him, or I would have killed him myself for treating my daughter the way he did." Claude spoke gruffly.

"No one ever has to worry about him again Papa," Uriel assured him. "You are the only father I've ever known."

Claude smiled, but Anette just looked down at her plate. Ginny could tell as soon as Uriel had said those words she regretted them, so Ginny decided to change the subject.

"Uriel," she addressed her the way she normally would. "I did want to ask you something."

"Ask away,"

"It's about Blaise."

"Oh, that nice friend of Draco's we met a few times?" Anette wondered, grateful that Ginny changed the subject.

"You brought him to meet your parents?" Ginny asked.

"Draco brought him to lunch one time," Uri tried to dodge several bullets.

"No, Draco told me that you had wanted us to meet Blaise," Claude interjected.

Uriel stared her father down. "Papa….shall we not!"

"What?" Claude didn't know he was treading on thin ice.

"My love, why don't we go get desert ready and let the girls talk," Anette said, pulling her husband into the kitchen.

Ginny laughed while Uri just hid her head in her hand.

"I like your parents," Ginny smiled. "I'm so glad I got to meet them. Thank you so much for asking me to come with you Uri."

Uriel narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't change the subject Gin, you said you wanted to ask me about Blaise."

"Well I don't know if this question is allowed, but do you like Blaise?"

"He's my brother's best friend of course I like him…"

"No I mean do you like him in the same way that I like Draco?"

Uriel blushed again. "I don't know Gin, he is my brothers best friend. Besides he is 25 and I am almost 31."

"What does that have to do with anything Uri? I can tell you like him, and I know he likes you. So what is stopping you from asking him out, or going out with him, or anything?"

"Ginny, what part of 'brothers best friend' are you not getting?"

"But Draco just wants you to be happy, will it really matter that it happens to be with Blaise?"

Uri shrugged. "I'm not sure what to do Gin. I've never really had a relationship, not a real one anyway."

"And we're back to you being a true Malfoy." Ginny smiled trying to make her friend laugh.

"Okay Gin, I know your not going to get off of this idea but right now is not the time. I promise that right after we've put Harry Potter in his place I will at the very least ask Draco what he thinks."

Ginny accepted her answer for now, knowing that she would ask Draco about it before Uriel had a chance to. The finished up lunch with Uri's parents and after bidding them farewell they returned to the Black manor in France. As soon as Ginny and Uriel walked out of the fire place they were greeted by a worried looking Draco and Blaise.

"Where have you two been? We have been worried sick" Draco said pulling Ginny into a hug.

"What happened? Is Emily okay?" Ginny asked breaking away from him without leaving his arms.

"She's fine, she is with mother in the gardens, she just got up from a nap not too long ago. The manor has been broken into and trashed. Mother is beside herself the only person she won't burst into tears around is Emily. We have no idea who did it, or what they were trying to achieve, but we can't go back to the manor."

"What?" Uriel asked more paniced than she thought she would have been in these circumstances. "The wards on the Manor are impossible to break."

Blaise put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Someone with some serious pull at the ministry could have broken in."

"You don't think…" Ginny asked, worried that Harry Potter had found her at last.

"Don't worry Gin," Draco cut her off before she could start to worry too much. "As long as we stay here we should be fine. Blaise and I have already doubled the protection wards. Nothing will happen to any of us."

Both girls looked at each other, they both had a feeling that something was going to go wrong. The just had no idea how right they were.

Hey guys! I know this was more fluff and less content but I hope you enjoyed anyway! I just wanted to get this up before I leave for Colorado tomorrow so you have something to keep you alive while I'm on vacation. Maybe if I get some really nice reviews I'll start to write out chapter nine while I'm there. As always lots of love to my followers and reviewers! You guys keep me writing!


	9. Chapter 9: The Game Is Afoot

Chapter 9: The Game Is Afoot

After the manor had been attacked they knew that their plan had to be put into action before anything else could happen in the lives. They still had no idea who could have attacked the manor, they didn't think Harry Potter was that hot on their trail and if he was he would have made it known. The Malfoy's still had plenty of enemies in England, but none of them believed it was just someone who didn't like the family. The attack on the Manor did prove one thing, the sooner they got on with the plan, the better their lives would be.

The game was afoot. Draco and Blaise were going to the bar with Uri, neither of them wanted to be too far from her while she was near Harry Potter. Draco had altered his looks a little with a few glamour's so he wouldn't be noticed, and Blaise had checked and re checked with all of his contacts and the person who had been tailing Potter for the last week. They were ready, or as ready as they were ever going to be.

Uriel had been in her room for four three getting ready; she knew that she needed to look the part that she needed to do anything to get Harry Potter's attention. She put on the sexiest outfit she had, she had used a curling charm so that her long blonde hair was in perfect waves down her back, she even used a spell to add some red highlights to her hair, Ginny had said he could never resist a redhead.

Finally after what seemed like forever she made her appearance in front of her brother, Ginny and Blaise.

"How do I look?" she asked and Ginny could tell her friend was nervous.

Three jaws dropped. Uriel was wearing a short gold strapless cocktail dress. She also had a red rose choker around her neck and a red rose in her hair. Ginny knew that the subconscious Gryffindor tendencies in Harry Potter's head would notice the red and gold colors and be even more drawn to her.

"Uri you look amazing, he won't be able to resist you." Ginny walked up and put a comforting arm around her friend.

The girls heard Draco grumble about a napkin sized dress, and his only sister risking being mauled by Harry Potter, but he nodded his overall approval.

"Blaise what do you think?" Uriel turned to him.

Ginny looked at the object of her best friends affections, he hadn't closed his mouth since Uriel walked in the room. Draco reached over and closed it for him, snapping Blaise out of his trance.

"Any man would be crazy to not snap his neck to look at you."

Uriel blushed a little at his words, Draco just gave him an odd look and said.

"It's time to get going."

Before Blaise could embarrass himself more, he raised his wand and apparated away to the bar their spy had told him Harry Potter would be at tonight. Draco narrowed his eyes and followed his friend. Uriel had to wait a few minutes while everything was set in motion before she could make her appearance.

"Don't be nervous Uri, just relax. He will love you no matter what, that's what we want anyway. Draco and Blaise will be right there, nothing will happen to you I promise."

Ginny could feel tears welling up in her eyes, afraid of what her husband might do to this amazing women she loved as a sister, and who was willing to risk so much for her. She was surprised however when she saw the shine of tears in the older women's eyes as well. Ginny pulled her future sister into a hug.

"I promise everything will be fine, and tomorrow we'll all have a family dinner together, and soon none of us will ever have to worry about Harry Potter again."

"I love you Ginny," Uriel said, finally breaking away from her. "I always wanted a sister and I never got one. I had a little brother I kept locked away in my heart and was an only child for so many years. I'm so glad that now after all this time I have someone like you in my life, a sister and a best friend. I kept most of my friends at arms length when I was at school not letting many people get close, because I was afraid they would be ripped away from me. I will do anything to protect my family, and you must know that you are part of my family now too."

Ginny couldn't say anything; she just pulled Uri into another hug. Not even Hermione, who was related to her by marriage and who she had always considered her best friend had told her anything like that. Before either of them could get another word out though Draco's patronus came and told his sister that they were ready for her. Ginny gave her one last hug, and watched, more than a little nervous, as she apparated away.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Uriel walked into the small pub that Harry Potter frequented. As she entered she looked around to try and get her wits about her. Blaise was in a booth in the corner close enough to the bar that he would be able to hear everything. Draco, with his glamoured features, was altered enough to tend the bar so he would be right there if his sister needed anything. He and Blaise had bribed the owner, and bartender of the pub to take a few days off and not ask questions when he came back. He would also be able to see to the drinks that Uriel and Potter would order, make sure they contained what they needed to. She also saw that the bar was filled with the people Blaise and her brother had paid to be in the bar, and to keep their mouths shut. The only other person there was of course the great Harry Potter, already half pissed at the bar. Draco had been slipping alcohol accelerant potions into his drinks and he was halfway to being three sheets to the wind.

She walked further into the bar and saw Blaise's assistant, Todd, who was the man who Blaise had picked to fake harassing her. Blaise had threatened the poor boy with getting fired if he didn't do this for them. Uriel took a deep breath as he walked up to her, and she mouthed sorry to him as he gave her one last regret filled look. Without another word Todd grabbed her arm and Uri made a big show of struggling.

"Get off of me, I said no!" Uriel began her rehearsed lines loudly.

"Come on baby one drink?" Todd made a good show of acting drunk.

"No, I don't want to drink with you," Uri struggled more.

She saw Potter turn around out of the corner of her eye and get off of his bar stool. She nodded to Todd and he went for the kill. He gripped her other arm and tried to bring her close to him.

"At least give me a kiss for my troubles love?

"Please don't, I don't want anything to do with you. No!"

Uriel saw a dark piece of wood slide under Todd's chin.

"I believe the lady would like for her to leave you alone," Harry Potter said looking at him as menacingly as he could in his advancing state of drink.

Todd froze, and Uri couldn't tell if his horror was acting or if he was afraid that he had become Harry Potter's newest foe. Uri mouthed sorry to him, feeling horrible that he was being put in this position.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Harry asked, never letting his wand leave the man's throat.

"Harry Potter?" Todd's voice quivered a little bit.

"Yes, I am Harry Potter, I own the wizarding world, and I say you don't touch her. Now get out!"

Todd dropped Uriel's arm and ran out of the bar not needing any more threats of Harry Potter. Uriel made a mental note to herself to tell Blaise and Draco to give him some more money. Potter finally turned back to Uriel and she smiled at him.

"Thank you so much Mr. Potter," she gave him her brightest Malfoy smile. "I didn't know what to do to get him away from me."

"My pleasure Mrs….?"

"It's Ms," she assured him. "Ms. Allegra Van Alan, the pleasure is all mine Mr. Potter."

"Please call me Harry. Can I buy you a drink?"

Uri giggled a little. "I think I should be buying you a drink Harry, you are the one who helped me."

"Well," Harry moved closer to her. "Me first, and then you."

'Which is how your whole sex life goes according to Ginny,' Uriel thought to herself.

She just smiled and followed him to the bar letting him help her into a seat and order drinks for them. She watched as her brother dropped an anti alcohol potion in her drink and another accelerant into Harry Potter's drink.

They each took a sip. "So what brings the great Harry Potter to a tiny little bar like this?"

Harry laughed. "I just need to unwind sometimes. I like to come here because no one bothers me."

"The life of Harry Potter must be hard to deal with." Uriel smiled and took another sip.

"You have no idea," he threw the rest of his drink back clearly inebriated. "I don't remember you being at Hogwarts, were you a few years below me, ahead of me?"

"No, I went to Beauxbatons," she assured him. "I was born in London but I have lived most of my life in France. I just recently moved back to London."

"Figures, because if you had gone to Hogwarts Allegra, I might not have married Ginny Weasley."

Uri tried her best to hide her look of disgust and signaled to Draco; he pulled out a small vial of Veritaserum and poured two drops in Harry's drink along with a bit of a sense dulling potion so he couldn't taste it. Uriel took a deep breath as the drinks arrived and he took his first sip. She kept up the small talk for a few more minutes while she waited for the potion to settle and then she asked a question Ginny told her his usual answer and the real answer.

"So Harry I was wondering, what has been the happiest day of your life?"

Ginny told her that for the press and for strangers he still had to keep his 'Golden Boy' appearance up for his answer was usually "It's a tie for me between the day I defeated Voldemort and made the world safe again, and the day I became a father." But his real answer was.

"The day I became captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." He answered.

She paused for a moment to see if he noticed, when he didn't seem to think anything was amiss Uriel began the third degree.

"So Harry, where is your wife and your daughter?"

"I don't know," Harry turned toward her. "And really I don't care. I should have never gotten married Allegra. At least not to Ginny Weasley, to a girl like you maybe but not her."

Uri took a deep breath, this was going to be harder then she thought. "What is so bad about her?"

Harry seemed to pause for a moment and Uri held her breath. She sighed a little when he burped and promptly answered her.

"She is just a constant reminder that I am who I am. I am sick of being reminded of who I was, because I am not that person anymore. The Harry Potter before Voldemort was a loving boy who would have done anything for anyone he loved. Now I am a bitter man old before his time weighed down by the world that was put on his shoulders at such a young age. I look at Ginny and I can see in her eyes that I am not who she fell in love with all those years ago."

"And what do you do when that happens?" Uri asked getting anxious, glad Draco was hanging on every word as well, somehow keeping himself calm.

"I hit her. I can't count the number of times I've beaten Ginny. I don't like it, but I don't know what else to do. I just hate her, and the way that her very presence makes me feel. For all I know she could be dead right now. We had a fight months ago and I beat her really badly, and she ran off with our daughter and I don't know what happened to either of them."

He was three sheets to the wind at this point, but the potion made him keep talking, answering whatever Uri asked of him.

"You said it has been months and you still don't know where your wife or your child is?"

Harry shook his head. "But to be honest it might be for the best. If I don't see them I can't hit them or hurt them."

"Have you hit your child?"

"No Allegra, I have never hit Emily. Ginny has always taken the heat for her. If I want to hit Emily, Ginny steps in front of her. I want to hit my daughter, I hate that I even have a daughter because I am not the father I should be. God isn't that horrible, that I think these things."

Uri didn't know what to say, but that was not going to stop Harry from talking.

"Ever since the war I am not a good person, and yet I can't do wrong. I have beaten my wife, I have tried to beat my daughter and yet I am still on this pedestal. Everyone still thinks that I am the Boy Who Lived, but I would rather be dead. I take out my frustrations on my family so that I can be happy for the press."

"I heard you used to hate the attention for your fame, why do you like it so much now?"

"It is the only thing I have," Harry looked up at her. "I have nothing in this world Allegra. I don't know where my wife and child are and even if I did I think they are best without me. My best friends have each other and don't need me they have their families. I have no one now, and it's really better that way. I am not usually this calm either, I walk around like Lucius Malfoy used to, like I own the world. And I really do think I own the world, there are very few people who wouldn't trip over themselves to do whatever I asked for them. Ginny's family even holds me over her. She has been trying to tell them about the abuse for years and they still won't believe her. I have to drink so I won't treat everyone like I treat my wife."

"How is that?" Uri asked pretty sure that they almost had exactly what they wanted.

"Like she, and everyone else around me, is expendable. I don't care about anyone anymore."

After hearing that Blaise cast Stupefy on him from behind. He just slid onto the bar looking like any other drunk passed out after one too many. Uriel slid out the front door, Blaise and Draco slid out around back. When they all met up a few streets away, Draco was waving his wand over his features setting them back to rights as Uri had already done with her hair. When the boys caught up with her they could tell she had been crying. Blaise pulled her close to him and let her cry into his shoulder. She didn't even notice when Blaise raised his wand along with Draco and they apparated back to the manor in France.

Ginny and Narcissa were waiting in the study for them when they arrived home. Blaise sat Uri down on the couch and Ginny automatically went to her and tried to comfort her.

"Mother will you please go to the kitchen and fetch us some tea please." Draco turned to his mother who tried to go to her daughter's side. "She needs a moment or two before you start to smother her mother."

Narcissa didn't even try to argue; she hadn't seen Uriel like this in a long time. So she did as her son told her and went to get some tea and food for them all.

When Narcissa had finally left Uri spoke.

"I knew it was going to be bad but I had no idea. He is horrible, he had no remorse for anything, and I don't know if it was because of the veritaserum or if he just doesn't care who he hurts. He said he wanted to hit Emily, how could anyone ever want to hit that gorgeous wonderful little girl?"

Ginny wished she could say she was surprised to hear that her husband had said something like that but she really wasn't.

"More then anything I feel sorry for him. He had a chance for a happy life after the war and he has just let it pass him by. He is too caught up in his own selfishness to see what he could have had. Too caught up in his own suffering to see that there are so many people around him that would have helped. Instead he let himself become this horrible monster who cares for no one but himself."

Draco pulled three vials out of his pocket. Uriel composed herself enough to put her wand to her temple and pull out the memory. Draco and Blaise did the same, and when all three accounts of the night were safe in the vials Blaise sent them off to his office by owl so he could keep them safe till the trial.

"There are no words to thank you for what you have done for my daughter and I," Ginny said from her position on the floor, taking her friends hand. "How can I ever repay you?"

The older women gave her friend a watery smile. "Marry my brother and give me a few more children to dote on and we'll call it even."

Ginny smiled back and pulled her future sister into a fierce hug as Narcissa came back. The room was quiet as they all sipped their tea, no one really wanting to recount the events of the night anymore than they already had. Uri drained her cup in just a few minutes, and a few minutes after that she was all but falling asleep on Blaise's shoulder.

"I put a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion in her cup," Narcissa explained. "I wanted her to get some sleep and I knew that would be the only way she could."

Blaise scooped her up into his arms. "I'll take her to her room and then I'll go home."

"No," Uri protested weakly. "Stay with me. I don't want you to go."

Ginny couldn't help but smile at both Draco and Narcissa's reactions to that statement. Draco looked a little shocked and suddenly untrusting of his friend. Narcissa looked like she had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"Blaise, you best do as she asks. She has had a long day." Narcissa told him as Draco's mouth hung open. "But you best sleep on the floor or on the couch in her room. If I catch you in that bed you will be in a world of trouble Mister."

"Yes Ma'am," Blaise said exiting the room.

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed after they left. "Your letting him stay in her room with her?"

"Draco, Blaise has been in love with your sister since the day he met her. She took a little longer than him to realize she loved him too, I think she still hasn't admitted it to herself, but there they are. Now just relax and let it happen, don't push, and don't try to pull them apart. Just see what happens okay love?"

Without another word Narcissa kissed her son on the cheek and went to bed herself. Draco turned to Ginny; he had so much he wanted to say to her.

"We'll talk tomorrow, I know you're tired, we don't have to talk right now. Go rest and we'll talk tomorrow."

She gave him a kiss and he walked her to her room.

"You and Blaise, and Uri are too amazing for words. I owe you three so much, but we can talk about this later."

Ginny gave him one last kiss and they both went to bed. They knew that their problems would be waiting for them tomorrow and tonight was a very small victory. Still it was one step in the right direction, the game was afoot.

DG

Okay this has probably been the hardest chapter for me to write. I'm sorry if it sucks. To make up for the fact that it might not be the best I am posting a Me and Emily excerpt from a later chapter on my blog. The link is in my author information.

Leave me a comment and let me know what you think. I love each and every one of my fans and followers! Working hard on chapter 10…wait and see where the plot goes next.


	10. Chapter 10: A Tragic End

For anyone interested, I placed the Black Manor in Champagne-Ardenne in Northern France and the Van Alan's live in Marseille in Southern France not far from Cannes where Beauxbatons is located. Just in case anyone was wondering how close the two different households are, now you have an idea if you look up a map of France. Also I am going by the book, where we never see, or know for sure that Draco has The Dark Mark. Thanks again to all my faithful readers! If anyone read the excerpt on my blog, let me know what you think please. This chapter was pretty hard to write and I'm sorry for the wait, but ENJOY!

Chapter 10: A Tragic End

Ginny awoke the next morning feeling more tired and stressed out then she had in a long time. She was nervous about the backlash from Draco, Uriel, and Blaise's little third degree undercover operation. She knew that they hadn't Obliviated Harry, the combination of spells, and potions were likely to kill him even without the addition of a memory charm. She just knew something bad was going to happen. Still she got up and went down to breakfast. Narcissa and Emily were not there, Draco informed her that they were taking a walk around the grounds. Uriel wasn't there either; Blaise told her that she still wasn't feeling one hundred percent.

"I think in her zeal, mother might have given her a little too much of the dreamless sleep, and calming draughts." Draco laughed trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. "Now you and Blaise and I can talk without making her relive it."

"Was it that bad?" Ginny asked looking both at Draco and Blaise.

"It took all of my self control to not kill him on the spot," Draco answered.

"I don't know if it was the potions, or it was just him, but he had no remorse it seemed. He didn't care about you or Emily, he says your better without him, and he cannot be more right." Blaise continued.

"What he really needs is therapy," Uriel said as she entered the room.

"Or heavy drugs," Draco added.

"Or group hugs," Blaise chuckled as he pulled out Uriel's chair for her.

"I'm serious," Uri told her brother. "I think it would be better for everyone if when we go to court we give him a minimum punishment for the battery charges and maybe get him committed to St. Mungo's or another hospital where he can get some psychological help. I think if he could learn to deal with his problems he might not be such a horrible person."

Draco was a little surprised. "Your defending him, after he treated you like an object, like a piece of meat all night?"

"Draco, everyone is capable of change, look at you. Before I came back into your life, you were not the person you are now. You were spoiled and nasty, and downright mean. Before Ginny came along you were a loner, too afraid to love or be loved, and lets face it a little bitter. You have changed for the better because of the chances you had. Harry Potter hasn't had those chances and maybe he could change if he did."

"Blaise what do you think?" Ginny asked, willing to go with whatever he said.

"We can decide on it later, but I do agree that weather he goes to jail for an extended amount of time, or he gets committed, he does need psychological help. He needs to talk to someone to try and help him with his demons."

"If that's what you think Blaise, I trust whatever you say." Draco said squeezing Ginny's hand.

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me Draco," Blaise said getting to his feet. "I need to get to the office. We all have a lot to think about a focus on today."

"Do you have to go to work?" Uri asked Blaise.

He smiled at her. "I'll be here for dinner, I promise."

With a goodbye to both Ginny and Draco, Blaise left to go to work, Uriel sat back down. Draco was looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes, and Ginny looked about ready to burst with excitement.

"So what happened last night after you two left?" Ginny finally asked not able to contain herself anymore.

"Last night? Nothing happened, I was dead on my feet, I was hardly able to say goodnight to Blaise by the time he tucked me into bed."

"Aw he tucked you in?" Ginny cooed. "That is so cute. So you just fell asleep last night?"

"Yes," she nodded. "This morning however…"

"I knew it!" Draco slammed his fist on the table. "I am going to go kick his ass."

"Draco," Uri stopped him. "Nothing happened, we talked, that is it I promise."

"I don't know if I can listen to this," Draco told his sister and his girlfriend. "You are my sister."

"Well Draco if you don't want to hear it leave, because I want to know what happened." Ginny shooed him away turning to Uri.

Draco didn't move, he figured it was better to know what was going on so he was prepared when anything finally did happen between the two of them.

"It's no big deal Gin," the older women tried to assure her. "It isn't like he proposed, we're just on the same page now. I like him, he likes me, and we are taking things slow especially right now. We have bigger things to worry about; Blaise wants to focus on finishing what we've started."

Draco looked satisfied enough with his sisters answer and Ginny still looked very happy. So far everything seemed to be going their way. Just as they were finishing up an excited Emily burst through the doors followed by Narcissa.

"Mother," Uri rose to her feet. "Why don't you and I pop to Paris for a quick shop and give Ginny some time with her daughter. I fear we haven't been sharing Emily with Ginny or Draco."

Narcissa nodded and smile. In a wave of their wands both Malfoy women were gone leaving the would be family alone with an afternoon to themselves.

"So," Draco turned to his favorite redheads. "Who wants to go flying today?"

Emily clapped her hands and jumped up and down in excitement. She was almost never allowed to fly; she only ever got a chance when she was at The Burrow. Draco took both of the girls out to the grounds. He and Ginny both grabbed brooms, but when Emily went to grab one for herself Draco stopped her.

"Why don't you ride with me right now? I want to take you and your mum somewhere very special and we'll get there faster with just two brooms."

At first the little girl looked like she was going to argue but just climbed onto Draco's broom with him. Draco flew them up and over the forests surrounding the Manor. Ginny hadn't really seen much of France, only where Fleur and Bill lived but where the smaller manor was in the French countryside was so beautiful. They rode for about an hour, only because the three of them felt so at ease and free when flying. It was something they all loved. Before long Draco steered his broom toward a clearing in the woods and Ginny followed. They touched down and leaned their brooms up against a near by tree.

"Now," Draco turned to both the Weasley's again. "You two must keep this place a secret. This is where Uri and I sneak off to when we can't stand to be around mother anymore. We found this place together while we were taking a long walk, not long after Uri moved back in with us. This is our secret place."

Ginny giggled to herself a little bit.

"Hey," Draco warned her gently, a smile still on his face. "Both Uri and I didn't really have childhoods and so we spent a lot of our first year together acting like kids…in fact I think,"

He stopped and walked over to a stump, and knocked on it. It sounded hollow, and Draco opened the top of it.

"Yea, it's still here, I can't believe the charm has lasted this long." He finished.

"What is it?" Emily asked excitedly.

"We put a charm on this so it has an unlimited supply of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean…only the good kind though."

Emily dug her hand into the stump and came out with a handful of the beans. The little girl squealed and began to eat the colorful beans she had found. After a few games of hide and seek and exploding snap Emily fell asleep, leaving Draco and Ginny alone to talk.

"When did you change so much Draco?" Ginny wondered, having been meaning to ask him for years.

"Well after our first little run in my fourth year, I never was the same. You were alone on your way back to the tower after the Yule Ball and you weren't paying attention to where you were going, and I wasn't paying attention and we just collided. After the first few insults we both fell quiet. I was forgetting that I wasn't supposed to like Weasley's because I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful you were."

Ginny smiled at him. "And I wasn't thinking about the fact that you were a stupid Malfoy ferret because I had never realized how deep and soft your eyes were, or how your hair fell in your face just so."

"So for just a few minutes," Draco said rising to his feet, and holding his hand out for the object of his affections. "We forgot that our last names kept us apart."

Ginny took his outstretched hand and rose to meet him. "And as the last song wafted out of the great hall you pulled me close and right in the middle of the hallway we danced."

As Ginny finished speaking Draco began to waltz her around the meadow. Both of them smiled at each other, remembering the memory as if it was yesterday.

"After that I couldn't stay away from you," Draco told her.

"We kind of stalked each other over the next few years didn't we," Ginny laughed. "I knew what you were planning before Harry did."

They both fell silent, and their dance came to an end.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, a tear escaping her eye. "If I hadn't of been so proud maybe Emily would be ours and Harry Potter wouldn't be this source of all evil in our lives."

"No," Draco held his hand up. "This is my fault, if I had been willing to listen to you, listen to Uri, things would have been so different. Then I was stupid enough to tell you to try again with Potter."

"We were both fools," Ginny finally said so they wouldn't keep trying to outdo each other.

"We are all fools in love, and I have loved you for so long," Draco replied before pulling Ginny to him for a fierce and possessive kiss.

Ginny could have stayed there, kissing the man she loved for hours, making up for lost time as it were. Soon enough Emily began to stir, and Draco and Ginny figured it was better to get back to the manor before Narcissa and Uriel got back. Not long after Draco and Ginny got back Blaise was there.

"I have good news," Blaise told Draco and Ginny as Patches served them drinks. "Your trial is in a week."

"A week? That is incredibly soon," Ginny all of a sudden looked nervous.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, we'll all stick together," Draco promised.

Soon Uri and Narcissa were back from Paris. The odd family once again sat down at dinner together. Despite the impending trail looming over their heads everything at dinner was light and happy. Narcissa even let herself go a little and had one too many glasses of wine, and started telling them all about her Hogwarts days.

"So, I don't know how we pulled this off, but the next day Dumbledore's beard was rainbow colored, and he liked it so much that he seriously considered keeping it like that."

Everyone at the table laughed, none of them had ever seen Narcissa like this, and that was enough to have them all laughing as hard as they could. As the laughter died down they heard a buzzing noise and Uri pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Uri, I told you not to answer your phone during dinner." Narcissa said as she finished off her fourth glass of wine.

Uri ignored her mother and put the phone to her ear.

"Mama…mama quel est Mauvais? Mama etes-vous là? Mama s'il vous plaît me répondre…Mama!"

The whole table had gone silent, and Narcissa had excused herself from the table, every time Uriel had said 'Mama' Narcissa had only looked more upset.

"Draco, something is wrong," Uriel looked up at him her eyes shining with tears. "Please come with me to Marseille just to make sure that my parents are okay."

"We'll all go," Blaise said, gripping her hand.

"Patch!" Draco called. "Please put Ms. Emily to bed and stay with her until we come home. If anyone other than my mother or one of us comes to get her, take her to the Malfoy safe house."

Patch bowed and took Emily by the hand. As soon as they left the room the four apparated right outside the Van Alan house in Southern France. The second they arrived they knew something was wrong. The door was forced open and the house was a mess. The four drew their wands and cautiously entered the house.

Their were scorch marks from curses and spells all over the place, Ginny tired her best to keep her fears at bay but they mounted more with each second. Uri was in the lead, obviously the most familiar with the house. Draco stopped to examine the walls, Ginny close behind him while Uri and Blaise went ahead.

"These weren't caused by a wand," Draco said examining the scorch marks even closer. "This was done by pure, raw, magic."

"But what could possibly have…"

Ginny's sentence was cut short by Uriel's sharp scream that came from upstairs. Draco and Ginny were both off and running in a second, Blaise was right in front of them, having been in the living room looking for clues. The found Uriel in her old room at the foot of her bed shobbing, her eyes fixed on something that was on her bed.

Draco, Blaise, and Ginny slowly looked where she was looking and as soon as she looked she turned away and hide her face in Draco's shoulder. There on the bed, their eyes still open, frozen in shock, were Claude and Annette Van Alan, dead.

Blaise automatically went to Uri's side, Draco trying to find something to say to his sister. He looked around the room for anymore clues, and he found the biggest one of all, written in blood on the back of Uriel's door.

"You played me like a fool I am, now here is my revenge, you who are damned. You didn't get to hear them scream, or watch them as they fell, so come and get me little miss, I'll see you again in hell."

Below the message was an H, and that was it. Draco punched the wall behind him, Ginny covered her mouth with her hand, Blaise quickly sent his Patronus to his office, and the Ministry in Paris, the whole time still holding Uriel.

"Get me out of here…please" she begged from the floor.

"Draco, I have to stay here and talk with the Auror's and get all this evidence recorded for the trial…this has to be Potter's doing. Just get Uri out of here, and keep Emily and Ginny safe."

Draco scooped Uriel up in his arms and apparated with her in his arms, Ginny apparating right behind them. Blaise turned back to the grisly site in front of him, swearing on his life that Harry Potter was going to pay for hurting the people who had become most important to him over the past few months. Draco, Ginny, Emily, and Uriel were his family, and no one hurt his family.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

I know that this was a sad ending to this chapter and no everyone probably hates me but I did put some love and mush in there. So please keep reading to see what happens! I love all of my readers, and followers, and please leave me a comment sspecially if you read my excerpt on my blog. Also what Uriel said in French was "Mama what's wrong? Mama are you there? And Mama please answer me."


	11. Chapter 11:Bridging Gaps From the Past 1

Chapter 11: Bridging Gaps From the Past Part 1

Upon hearing the news of what happened Narcissa retreated to Emily's room to spend the night with the little girl. Draco didn't want Emily left alone, and Narcissa did not know what to say to her own daughter. Draco wanted to make his mother talked to Uriel but at the moment he didn't even know what to say.

He went with Ginny and his sister to her room and there the three of them stayed. Uri was curled up on her bed with her head in Ginny's lap, Draco sitting next to Ginny. The redhead was stroking her pseudo sister's hair, while Draco held his sisters hand and rubbed her back. She hadn't stopped crying since they had returned and she refused any and all potions or draughts not wanting to be calm or wanting to sleep.

A few hours later Uriel had cried herself out and fallen asleep. Neither Draco nor Ginny wanted to leave her so they talked in hushed voices, trying to make sense of this all.

"I can't believe it," Ginny said, wiping away a few stray tears. "They were such nice people."

"Potter probably went looking for Uri to try and win her back, or take his revenge and when he found Claude and Annette he decided to take it out on them instead. He figured that would hurt her the most."

"He really has gone round the bend," Ginny whispered.

"You have no idea," came Blaise's voice from Uriel's fireplace. "Harry Potter is more fucked up than any of us even realize."

"Blaise what did you find?" Draco asked, trying not to disturb his sister's uneasy rest.

"You will have to see it to believe me, I cannot even believe he went this far."

"Well tell us where to meet you and we'll be there." Draco told his friend.

"Not right now," Blaise replied. "I can't share this evidence with anyone just yet. The Auror's are still wiping memories and cleaning up the scene here. Besides neither of you should leave her tonight, neither of you should leave the manor tonight. I can't say anymore, but I'll be over tomorrow, and whatever you do stay in France, no one need go back to Malfoy Manor. I am afraid that Potter might know more than we expected."

Draco looked from Blaise back to Ginny, increasingly worried that the jig was about to be up. That he, and the people he considered to be his family were in danger.

"Just keep us posted Blaise," Draco told him before his head disappeared from the fireplace.

Carefully the two situated themselves so they were more comfortable, but so they didn't leave Uriel's side. Ginny fell asleep first, on Draco's shoulder. The blond man stayed awake for another hour or two; brooding, thinking, trying to work any of their problems out. It seemed like so much was standing between his happily ever after with Ginny and Emily. He still didn't know what to say to Uri, he still wasn't sure what it felt like to really lose someone. The only person he had lost was Lucius and after all that his father had put him through he wasn't shedding too many tears over him. He couldn't remember losing Uri; he had been too young; the only loss he had gone through was losing Ginny. That loss hadn't even come close to what his sister was feeling; he knew that, he couldn't even imagine how much his sister must be hurting. Claude and Annette Van Alan had been the most fundamentally decent people he had ever met. They could have been resentful that their only child, their pride and joy was choosing to live with her biological family, but when they had met Draco they had welcomed him into their family. Even if he wasn't with Uri they had told him he was welcome. On a business trip with Blaise one time they had been passing through Marseilles and Draco and stopped by to say hello. Annette had ended up convincing Draco and Blaise to stay for dinner and to spend the night there.

Draco reached up and found that a few tears were sticking in his eyes. Uriel's parents had been warmer than his own parents had been. They had treated him like he was just as much their child as Uri was. The first time Claude had met him, after they had talked for a while, he had clapped Draco on the back and called him son, which had woken up parts of Draco's heart that had been lying dormant for so long. While he was thinking, and worrying somehow Draco had fallen asleep. The next morning he woke up and called Patch to him. Without waking the still sleeping Ginny and Uriel he told his house elf to bring them all breakfast in bed. Carefully Draco slipped out of the death grip his sister had on his hand, even in sleep, and went to go check on Emily.

He entered the room where Ginny and her daughter had been staying and the first thing he noticed was that his mother was sitting in one of the wingback chairs near the fire, wide awake. He walked over to Emily; thankfully the little redhead was still fast asleep. Draco kissed her on the forehead and moved over to where his mother was sitting, calmly sipping her morning tea.

"Did you sleep at all mother?" Draco asked.

Narcissa nodded her head no, tight lipped and looking a little drawn.

"Is your sister awake yet?" Narcissa finally asked him.

"She wasn't awake when I left the room, neither was Ginny. I have Patches making us all some breakfast and then I came to check on you and Emily. Would you like me to send Uri to you when she wakes up?"

"No thank you Draco, that won't be necessary, I do not want to see Uriel right now."

Draco was shocked at his mother's cavalier disregard for his sister's hurt and suffering. He pointed his wand at Emily and cast a silencing spell, he was losing his patience with his mother and if he got angry he didn't want the little girl to be disturbed.

"You do not want to see her?" Draco asked, wanting to be sure he had heard his mother correctly. "I don't think you have a choice Mother."

"What do you expect me to say Draco?" Narcissa asked her son. "Do you want me to go and tell her how sorry I am? To cry and tell her that we'll all miss them?"

"Your not sorry?" Draco was getting angrier by the second.

Narcissa was silent for longer than Draco thought.

"No," she finally spoke. "I'm not sorry. Of course their death is a horrible thing and I never would have wished for it, but now things can be as they always should have been. Uriel can be a true Malfoy, the person she was born to be."

"How dare you!" Draco rounded on his mother. "She stopped being a true Malfoy when your bastard of a husband tore her away from you and me and stuck her in an orphanage in France. Two of the kindest, most caring, most decent people found that scared little girl, who didn't fully understand why her own father didn't want her, why her mother hadn't come to rescue her, and why she wasn't allowed to be Uriel Malfoy anymore. They raised her as their own child, and they loved her more than words."

Narcissa was looking down at her teacup, and Draco knew that she was feeling ashamed, and she should be.

"Then she got her owl from Hogwarts, did you know that Mother?" Draco asked. "Dumbledore somehow knew about her and extended her an invitation to Hogwarts and she turned it down, once again because of your husband, our father. So when Beauxbatons owled her she went there. Her parents, Muggles of all people, sent her to school. They raised her to be magically inclined, they could have said no when they found out what she was. They didn't, they listened to her story and they accepted her, why can't you Mother? For almost eighteen years you didn't have her, you didn't know her, you held onto the memory of her, and when she came back, that is what you treated her like. Instead of getting to know who she is now, and moving forward, you have been trapped trying to relive all the years that you missed. You have ignored the fact that she isn't Uriel Allegra Malfoy and never will be again, she is Uriel Allegra Van Alan Malfoy and you don't know that person."

"What do you want from me Draco?" Narcissa asked, close to tears.

"If you don't know what to do at this point mother," Draco sighed. "I can't help you."

"Draco," Ginny burst through the door to her room. "Blaise is here, and he needs to talk to us."

"Now," Blaise insisted walking through the door as well. "This cannot wait."

"Where is Uri?" Draco asked still only concerned for his sister.

"She's still asleep," Ginny told him trying to put his mind at ease just a little.

"Well I'll leave you three to talk," Narcissa said beginning to exit the room.

"No, Narcissa," Blaise told her in a voice that left no room for argument. "You need to hear this too."

They relocated to the sitting room outside Uri's room, just incase she woke up; Draco didn't want to be far.

"What I am about to tell you is horrible, and sickening, if there was any way to save any of you from hearing this I would. Harry didn't kill Claude and Annette."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked. "The message on the door, what about that? If Potter didn't kill them who did"

"The Ministry has created a new spell that allows them to take the last memory out of anyone's mind, be they magic or Muggle. We looked at Claude and Annette's final moments and found their murderer." Blaise replied. "It's Teddy Lupin."

"What?" Ginny, Draco and Narcissa asked in unison.

"Draco, remember how you noticed that the scorch marks on the wall weren't made by a wand but by raw magic? That was Teddy's magic, Potter used him to get revenge on Uriel."

"No," Ginny shook her head. "This isn't possible, Teddy is Harry's Godson, Teddy is my Godson. He is just like his parents he wouldn't hurt anyone… ever. He is only a few years older than Emily, this is not possible…not Teddy."

"The Werewolf and Metamorphmagus' child?" Narcissa sniffed.

"Mother," Draco hissed. "He is my cousin, he is your great nephew. Maybe if you had let go of the issues between you and Aunt Andromeda a long time ago you would care."

Narcissa lowered her head again and said no more.

"But why would Teddy go along with this?" Draco wondered, a little sad that he knew nothing about these estranged members of his family. "Why would he murder two innocent Muggles, especially after what his parents died fighting for."

Ginny sat down, overwhelmed by all of this and tried to explain things to the others in the room. "Teddy has no idea who murdered his parents. Andromeda doesn't want to tell him the truth until he is older. He knows that his parents were killed in the war fighting for the cause they believed in, but that's it. Harry could have told him anything he wanted to get Teddy angry and then he would have what he wanted."

"So you think Potter told Teddy that Claude and Annette killed his parents?" Draco seemed a little skeptical.

"That isn't the only thing," Blaise continued. "There were trace amounts of an Unforgiveable still lingering in the air. The Ministry believes that it was the Imperius curse."

"Well that means that Teddy might not have done it of his own free will," Ginny spoke again, looking for anything that could keep the poor little boy out of this.

"Think about it," Draco continued. "That is the only way that Teddy could have done it. An eight year old can't control his raw magic; Potter got him angry and then put him under the Imperius curse so he could use that raw magic the way he wanted it used."

"And then it would look like Potter's hands were clean," Blaise chimed in, thinking hard. "He probably didn't expect this to be so well investigted either. He figured a random Muggle-born witch's parents wouldn't be too high on the Ministry's chain of concern."

"That's only because he still is in the dark where we need him to be in the dark the most," Draco reminded his friend. "But if he wanted to keep his hands clean, why leave the note?"

"If there is one thing Harry can't resist, it's the final taunt," Ginny told them. "You, Draco, were the only person to ever beat him in that area. Harry lives to have the last word, and the message on the door was just that."

"Well he has just sealed his fate hasn't he," Draco said.

"We need to protect Teddy," Ginny told them still worried about the boy's future and how he would be punished for a crime he didn't really commit. "This isn't his fault."

Draco put an arm around Ginny. "I know it's not his fault, but what can we do?"

"Dromeda," came Narcissa's reply. "We'll go see my sister. It is after all her grandson that is in the middle of this mess. We will all have to keep him out of this and Andromeda needs to know what happened so she can help."

"Mother?" Draco could hear the tears in her voice.

"This is all I can do Draco," she told her son, tears beginning to fall. "For eighteen years I missed her life. I wasn't there to hold her when she cried, or help her when she fell, I wasn't there for any of it. Now after most of her life apart from me I finally have the chance to hold my little girl while she cries and try and help her through this tough time and I just don't know how. Your right Draco, I don't know her. I have been looking at her for the seven years she has been back in our lives as if she is still that five year old girl she was when I last saw her. "

Draco had walked over and sunk down in front of his mother while she had been talking. He took both of her hands in his and tried to comfort her.

"Draco, please, let me at least try to talk to my sister. She was one of the few people who knew about Uriel." Narcissa told him.

"I didn't know that mother, you told me that you didn't tell anyone." Draco looked confused.

"Well, when her daughter was born Andromeda owled me. Then when I knew that I was going to have a girl I reached out to her, and we talked for the first time about how we missed each other, and how wonderful it would be to raise our daughters together."

Ginny felt horrible, both of the former Black women had lost a daughter in one way or another. Narcissa had gotten her daughter back, Andromeda had not.

"I think it's a good idea," Ginny stood up and put a hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "Andromeda will help us, I know she will."

Blaise said that would stay at the manor in case Uriel woke up, and to watch Emily. Draco, Narcissa, and Ginny all raised their wands and apparated away. They found themselves outside the Tonks house, somewhere Ginny knew well. Narcissa walked up to the door and knocked on it, knowing that it was now or never.

"Who is it?" came Andromeda's voice from inside.

"Dromeda," Narcissa responded. "I think it's time we talked.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

I decided to make this two parts! I know everyone is ready to kill me now, bringing Teddy into this. Harry really has gone insane. Love my readers and followers, and if you love me leave me a review!


	12. Chapter 12:Bridging Gaps From the Past 2

TA DA! Thanks for waiting my darling readers and after a very long wait here it is…

Chapter 12: Bridging Gaps From the Past Part 2

Draco and Ginny, a few moments after Narcissa had knocked at her estranged sister's door, found themselves in the middle of an odd truce. The four were sitting in Andromeda's living room, sipping tea while the two sisters avoided each other's eyes and tried to wait for the other to speak first.

"So," Andromeda finally began. "How was Bella's funeral, or ceremony or whatever they had for her Cissy? I would have gone, but… something came up."

"I didn't go to Bella's funeral," Narcissa responded calmly. "After all of the insanity she dragged myself and Draco into she deserved what she got. I didn't go, but I have done some dancing on her grave."

"Oh you should have owled me, I would have joined you," Andromeda responded taking another sip of her tea. "But this is the first time we've spoken in nearly twenty five years so I shouldn't really be surprised-"

"I was wrong Dromeda," Narcissa cut her off. "Is that what you want to hear? I was wrong about you, about Ted, about Nymphadora, about it all. I know what it's like to lose a daughter."

"How would you know that?" Andromeda asked.

"I told you I was having a little girl, and after that we had a falling out again…"

"Is that the way you remember it?" Andromeda was loosing her patience. "Because I remember Lucius and Bella telling you that unless you wanted to be branded a blood traitor and cast out with me, you were never to speak to me again. I also remember Bella telling me to forget that you two were my sisters and to live my life the way I had chosen. That's what I did Narcissa."

"I know I've hurt you, I'm sorry, but I am trying," Narcissa begged getting more and more emotional. "I am trying for both our sakes, I am trying for all the years that I stood by and did nothing. I let my monster of a husband, who I thought was worth loosing my sister over, take my first born and only daughter away from me."

The room was silent.

"You never wondered Dromeda," Narcissa began. "You never wondered why your daughter never wrote home from school asking about a cousin she never heard about?"

"I always assumed that she was being schooled at home, or was sent to another school," Andromdea replied.

"She was sent away to another school," Narcissa shot back. "She was sent to Beauxbatons by the two Muggles that adopted her."

"Narcissa…" Andromeda began.

"No, let me get this out," the younger sister begged. "It only gets harder and harder for me to say. Lucius didn't like the effect that Uriel had on Draco. He thought their great love for each other, their special bond as brother and sister would weaken him. So he took her away, told her she wasn't a Malfoy anymore, and left her alone with those horrible memories in an orphanage in France. Two Muggles found her and adopted her. They raised her like she was their own and when she got an owl from Beauxbatons they sent her to school there. Draco found her while he was still in Hogwarts, and then after the war, when Draco told his father he had found his sister Lucius really lost his mind. I left him that night and my daughter came back to me. I was blessed enough to get my little girl back after she lived her life without me. You lost your daughter after living your whole life with her."

"We always were a little too similar," Andromeda responded, a little emotion in her voice. "I'm so sorry Sissy."

"I'm sorry too Dromeda," Narcissa rose to her feet.

The two former Black sisters embraced, and Draco and Ginny couldn't help but smile. Draco knew this was something his mother had wanted and needed.

"I can't believe that Lucius would do such a thing to his own child," Andromeda still couldn't wrap her head around the idea.

"He thought that to love was weak," Draco finally spoke. "But he was wrong. You don't have to break apart to love someone, but you do give anyone you love a part of yourself. A piece of you goes into every person who has ever touched your life, unbidden or not. To live without that many pieces of yourself takes huge amounts of strength, so to love isn't weakness; to love is the definition of strength."

All three of the women in the room just looked at him.

"He was always more of a Black than a Malfoy, wasn't he?" Andromeda asked.

"I've made plenty of mistakes in my life," Draco told his aunt. "I tried to go back and fix them for a long time, and then one day I finally figured out that I should be working on who I am going to be not trying to fix who I was. So I changed, and now I think I am a much better person than I ever was."

"You are," Ginny assured him, taking his hand.

"Ginny," Andromeda looked at the redhead. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Ginny sighed and launched into the whole story. Narcissa and Andromeda listening with rapt attention to the tale that, to Ginny at least, had been told a thousand times.

"Harry Potter has gone mad," Andromeda agreed. "I can't believe he would hurt you Ginny, or even think of hurting Emily, that poor little girl."

"That isn't even the worst part Aunt Andromeda," Draco took a breath steeling himself. "He has brought Teddy into it."

"What on earth are you talking about Draco?" Andromeda asked, her guard automatically going back up.

"Well," Ginny tried to explain. "To help me get free of Harry, Uriel went to a bar and using her old name of Allegra Van Alan she flirted with Harry until she was able to give him some Veritserum and get him to confess to what he had been doing. Well Harry must have remembered who Uri was and he decided to take out his anger."

"You still haven't explained what this has to do with Teddy."

"Where was Teddy last night Dromeda?" Narcissa asked.

"He was with me all day and then…Harry picked him up for dinner." She didn't seem to want to admit it.

"His magical signature was found at the Van Alan house, all over it, but there were also traces of the Imperius curse so we think he might have been under Harry's influence," Draco explained as his Aunt began to panic. "We need you and Teddy to come to France with us, so we can figure out if Teddy is really responsible and so that we can protect him."

Andromeda knew what she had to do and walked away, coming back a few minutes later with a sleepy Teddy in her arms.

"Aunt Ginny?" Teddy asked, clearly confused. "What are you doing here?"

Ginny knelt down next to him, "Teddy you are going to come with me, and your cousin Draco and your Aunt Narcissa, and your going to go and see Emily too, you and Emily always have fun."

"But why?" the little boy asked.

"We just need to figure out a few things buddy," Draco knelt down as well. "Hi Teddy, I'm Draco. I'm sorry we haven't met before now, but you're my cousin."

Draco held out his hand and the little boy shook it. Everyone knew that they couldn't delay especially because Harry could be back soon and Teddy would of course want to go with him which is something that none of them could allow. Narcissa threw some Floo powder into the fire and sent Andromeda and Teddy along to the manor first, Ginny, Draco and Narcissa following in due course.

When they arrived back in France Ginny took Teddy to play with Emily under the watchful eye of Patches and Snuffles who were under strict orders to protect the children no matter what. Draco went to his sister's room to fetch her and Blaise. When Uriel entered the room, Andromeda gasped.

"What?" Narcissa asked her sister.

"If her hair was pink, or purple or some other odd color she could be Nymphadora, even with the blonde hair they look so much alike."

"I'm sorry Aunt Andromeda," Uriel walked up to her and took her Aunt's hand. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Andromeda just shook her head, trying to tell the girl that it wasn't her fault. Uriel could tell that Andromeda was going to try and say something else, so she just held up her hand, they had much more important things to talk about.

"Mrs. Tonks, I'm Blaise Zabini, I'm both Draco and Ginny's lawyer; I'll need to know exactly what happened last night from the time Harry Potter picked Teddy up till when he came home."

"Well," the eldest Black sister started. "Harry came over around seven, he and I talked for a little while and he left with Teddy at around seven thirty. He said that they were going to go to dinner, and maybe the zoo, or a movie."

"Teddy loves Muggle things," Andromeda informed the room, as if she was trying to defend her grandson. "Harry didn't come home until around nine thirty or ten o clock. Teddy was asleep in his arms when they arrived, but that happens a lot so I didn't think much of it. Now he was probably asleep because the Imperius curse had drained him."

Narcissa put a comforting arm around her sister as she began to cry again.

"Uri what time did your mother call?" Blaise asked, feeling horrible that she had to rehash all of this.

The blonde whipped her phone out and checked. "Mama called at 8:07."

"We arrived at the Van Alan household no later than 8:15 and both Claude and Anette were dead already. The Auror's said that they had not been dead long. So Harry had to take Teddy straight to France. I hate to ask Mrs. Tonks, but can we look at Teddy's memory?" Blaise wondered.

Andromeda looked hesitant for a moment or two.

"Aunt Andromeda, if he really was under the Imperius curse he will have no memory of what he did. We will be the only ones to know, I promise you."

"And what if he did do it?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"We will take the memory and use it along with the rest of our pensieve defense against Harry Potter and then we will wipe his memory." Blaise spoke again. "None of us blame Teddy for what happened, he is just another pawn in Harry Potter's twisted game, but we do need him to help put the monster away."

The room was still for a moment or two.

"Let me go, and get the memory from him," Andromeda requested. "I don't want to alarm him and all of us standing over him trying to extract one memory will only make him wonder what is going on."

She exited the room leaving the rest of them in silence. Uriel looked down at her hands, Narcissa still hadn't been able to look her daughter in the eye and offer her any solace or words of love and comfort. Ginny slipped her hand into Draco's and squeezed. They were both very grateful that they had each other and that they had been able to comfort Uri when she had needed them most. It was then that something occurred to Ginny.

"Draco, do you think tomorrow we can go and see my parents?"

Draco was a little taken aback by her request. He hadn't really thought about revealing their relationship to the Weasley clan until after Harry Potter had been dealt with. He could, however, understand why Ginny wanted to go and see her parents. After everything that had happened to his family, his sister, his mother, of course she would want to reach out to her family who had always loved and supported her.

"We can do whatever you want Gin," Draco told her smiling and giving her a kiss.

She smiled back at him as Andromeda entered the room again with a vial of glowing liquid that was her grandsons memory. Blaise waved his wand a few times so that the memory was in the pensieve but it would show up on the wall for all of them to see.

"I don't know if I can…do this," Uriel said getting to her feet, tears already in her eyes.

Blaise took her hand and sat her down next to him. "I think you need to see this. You have to face this Uri but don't worry I'm right here for you."

She sat back down not letting go of Blaise's hand. He waved his wand again and the memory began. There was Harry Potter plan as day telling the young boy they were going to play a game.

"_Now Teddy listen to me," Harry spoke to him. "The people inside that house are bad people. They are the reason your mum and dad are dead, they are bad people. They want to take you away from your grandmother, they want to take you away from me. I know you don't want that Teddy."_

"_They killed my mum and dad?" Teddy asked tears in his eyes, his magical signature starting to grow more powerful by the second._

_As the tears began to blur the little boys eyes they saw Harry Potter raise his wand and mutter Imperio._

The assembled company of people watched in shock at what happened next. Harry controlling Teddy from a far, busting the door of the house open, firing powerful killing curses and other damaging spells at Claude and Anette, and finally having the little boy levitate them to Uriel's room, leave them dead on her bed, and write the taunting message in their blood. After that the memory was vague and had some holes in it, which they all knew was an effect of coming off of the Imperius curse.

Blaise stopped the memory, Uriel still had a deathgrip on his hand but she had made it through the memory. He was proud of her but he knew that it had been hard.

"I can't believe that Harry would do that," Andromeda was stunned. "Harry loves Teddy, and after everything Remus and Dora went through, why would he want to do that?"

"He has lost his mind," Ginny tried to explain. "He loved me once, and then he treated me like his punching bag, he would have done the same to his own daughter if I had given him the chance. He isn't capable of love anymore."

"He didn't even get Teddy angry, he reached deeper than that," Draco was stunned as well. "He used the boy's despair, and despair when mingled with raw magic is ten times more destructive than anger could ever be."

"Mrs. Tonks, may I keep this for our defense?" Blaise asked. "It will be the only way to defend Teddy's innocence."

Andromeda nodded.

"Dromeda, you and Teddy should stay here until the trial is over. We need to keep you both safe."

"Why aren't we all staying at the Manor?" the elder sister wondered. "This is one of the finest Black homes, but the Manor is much roomier."

"There was a break in at the Manor," Draco explained. "It could have only been done by an Auror, no one else could have ever gotten through our protective wards."

"Do you think it was Harry?" Dromeda looked fearful.

"Yes, we do," Draco saw no point in lying. "That's why we've all been staying here. No one outside of this room knows about this house."

"Dromeda, please stay here," Narcissa all but begged. "I couldn't bear to lose you…again."

Andromeda hugged her younger sister to her, "Oh Cissy, of course I'll stay here, you won't lose me I promise. I should get Teddy to bed now."

Narcissa summoned Patches, "Take my sister and her son to a room near mine Patches."

Andromeda bid the room goodnight and went up to get Teddy ready for bed.

The room was silent as Narcissa was once again lost for words.

"I think I'll go to bed," Uriel rose to her feet. "Goodnight everyone."

"I'll walk you to your room Uri, and then I'll be off as well." Blaise got to his feet as well. "I'll be here for breakfast early tomorrow morning. Tomorrow we will all go over the procedures, some of the questions you may be asked, and how this trial is going to proceed. When the press finds out you've been living here for the past four months Gin, it will be an uproar."

Ginny and Draco nodded, and Uriel left, Blaise close behind her. Draco looked over at Narcissa who still hadn't spoken to her daughter. He walked over to his mother losing his patience again.

"You _have _to talk to her! Just look at her mother, I don't understand how you can deal with this torture, she is your daughter."

"I just can't right now Draco, today has been hard for all of us." Narcissa got up and left without another word.

Ginny hugged Draco from behind. "Just give her time, she will come around, it's hard to see your child in such a state. I'm sure she is torn between letting Uri fight her own battles and trying to protect her for the rest of her life."

Draco sighed. "Do you want to owl your parents before we go to bed?"

Ginny nodded and she penned a quick note to her parents. Draco then summoned his owl and they sent it off. They both went up to Ginny's room where Emily was already asleep. Ginny climbed into bed with her daughter and Draco sat in one of the armchairs. They fell asleep there and the next morning they were woken by Patches who bore a letter from the Weasley's. Ginny opened it and read in silence.

"They want us to come by today," Ginny finally looked up at him.

"I'm glad," Draco told her standing behind her pitting his hands on her shoulders. "It will be good for you and Emily to see and talk to your parents."

Ginny looked up at him. "They want you to come too."

"They what?"

"I had to tell them where I was staying Draco."

"And they didn't freak out?" he was shocked.

"They haven't spoken to me in months, Harry has no idea where I am, I think they are just relieved that Emily and I are okay. Will you come with me?"

Draco leaned down and kissed her. "Of course I will."

A few hours passed and before Draco knew it they were in front of the Weasley house. Molly Weasley appeared and Emily went running, squealing happily into her grandmother's arms. It made Draco smile to see the bond that the family had even after all of this.

"Emily, why don't you run inside, your Uncle George was just enjoying some of my fresh cookies, and he and Grampa are waiting to see you."

The little girl went running off into the house.

"How is George, Mum?" Ginny asked.

"He has had a bad spell, been having a lot of nightmares, and the potions aren't helping. He's all but moved back into the Burrow."

"I'm Glad," Ginny responded. "I know how much you and dad worry about him."

"We worry about you too Ginny," Molly admitted. "Your father and I are sorry, immensely so for not listening to you. When Harry came to us asking questions we asked a few of our own, and when he didn't answer we knew that you were telling the truth."

Draco resisted the urge to be angry at Molly and Arthur, he knew that denial was a powerful thing, but he still couldn't believe they would hold Potter over their own daughter.

"We're going to trial in less than a week Mum."

"Trial?" Molly asked.

"We need to get him some help, weather that puts him behind bars, or in a mental hospital, or what have you, he needs help, but he won't get it unless forced. I also don't want to be married to him any longer and his pride, and need to keep up appearance won't let him let me go. I need to be free Mum."

"We'll be there no matter what," Molly assured her, pulling her daughter close.

When Molly pulled away from Ginny she turned to look at Draco.

"My daughter has told me of what you have done for her, and for Emily, and my family will be forever grateful for that. You are welcome here Draco, and you are welcome in this family."

Draco let the women pull him into an embrace. When her arms encircled him he was reminded of Anette and how warm and welcoming she had always been. It made his own mother's ice-cold veneer even icier. He didn't want to leave Ginny, especially because they had a lot to talk about with the Weasley's, but he knew that it was time for Narcissa to face her own daughter.

He followed Ginny and Molly into the house content, at least for a few hours, to live in this small but warm and happy world. So much of the past was on its way to being mended, but the biggest step was yet to come. Tomorrow he and Blaise would be leading the Auror's to arrest Harry Potter, but it was too beautiful a day to worry about that. He had the women he loved and a darling little girl he adored waiting for him, and he thought they had waited long enough.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Hello my faithful readers! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I kept trying to get this chapter to write itself but it would not listen to me. I made it a little longer to try and whet your appetites because the next chapter will only be harder. I also assumed that because Harry is Draco's Godfather that Ginny is his Godmother, but I know that might not be right. The next chapter is Narcissa and Uriel's reconciliation, Harry's arrest, and the start of the trial, I'm also going to try and squeeze some D/G fluff and love in there too. Please leave me some love so I can get through the next chapter. You all are my reason for writing and I love you!


	13. Chapter 13: Trial and Error Part 1

Chapter 13: Trial and Error Part 1

Draco woke up the next morning not looking forward to what had to happen. Today was going to be a hard day for all of them. Sooner than he would like to think, he and Blaise were going to assist the Auror's in arresting Harry Potter. After talking with his sister and finally listening to reason, Ron Weasley was going to be the one to lead the Auror's against his best friend and former partner.

The whole Weasley family had finally come around; they all figured that after the loss of one child, no Boy Who Lived was worth losing another and a grandchild as well. The family watched the Pensieve defense and was totally lost for words, after that they couldn't apologize to Ginny enough. Draco could tell that she was just happy to have her family back in edition to the one that she had gained.

True to his word Blaise showed up for breakfast, right as everyone was sitting down, he kissed Uri on the forehead and took his seat at the Draco's right.

"So the Auror's will be in position around six this evening and I will get a report when Potter gets to the bar."

"I don't know if it is wise to go after him in public," Narcissa said tightly taking a sip of her tea. "What if one of his adoring public spots you?"

"The bar he is going to is in Muggle London," Blaise told her. "We have plain clothed Auror's who have orders not to take out their wands until in the bar. The owner has been paid off and he won't be in tonight. The workers in the bar, at least for tonight, are our workers and spies. This plan will work Narcissa I promise you."

The room was silent again. Andromeda excused herself and took Emily and Teddy to go play on the grounds. Ginny asked Blaise to come with her for a moment or two because she had a few questions to ask him. Really she and Blaise were just giving the Malfoy's some space, Draco had told Ginny that he would not let his mother run away this time, no one was leaving the room until Narcissa had made peace with her daughter.

"Mother?" Draco spoke calmly and gently not letting his anger get the better of him. "I'm sure by now you have something to say to Uriel."

"I have something to say first," Uri spoke. "Mother I'm sorry."

Both Draco and Narcissa looked at her in surprise.

"Uri, you are not the one who should be apologizing," Draco told her.

"Well maybe I should Draco. My parents were amazing, and they loved me more then words, but you two are my real family. Me, jetting off to Marseilles every week to see them wasn't helping. I could have kept in touch my owl, or post, and only seen them maybe once a month, but I-"

"Uriel, stop," Narcissa commanded. "Now I may have been a little resentful that I had to share you with Claude and Anette but you don't have to apologize to me. I should be apologizing to you for acting so cold after your parents were murdered. I've dreamed of being able to comfort you when you cried but when the time came I just couldn't have the realization that something…someone had hurt you this badly. You are my daughter and I love you, and what happened to you makes me angry enough to kill Harry Potter myself, but I have been wrong for the past few days. When you came back into my life I kept you so close, afraid that if I let you out of my sight for just a second I would lose you again, even after Lucius died I was afraid somehow you would get taken away from me. You had lived only in my heart and my mind for so long that when I had you back I felt like I shouldn't need to give you up again. I was wrong, and I owe Claude and Anette an apology that I can't give to them now but I can give it to you. I am so sorry that I've kept you locked up in this house, that I haven't told the world about you, because I wanted to have you all to myself. I've even kept you from having extended amounts of time with Draco when he left. I was just so scared that I would lose my little angel, or that you would leave me."

Uriel got up hugged her mother.

"Mother, I wouldn't have come back if I didn't want to be a Malfoy again. You are my mother and I love you so much. I promise that no matter what you could never lose me. I am a Van Alan but I was born a Malfoy and that is who I will always be. You and Draco are the most important people in my life, and you always have been. Even when I was in Marseilles with Mama and Papa, I only wanted to be with all of my family. This is my home, wherever my family is."

Draco got up and hugged both his mother and his sister to him, happy that things could finally move forward.

After their little family chat Uri and Narcissa went outside to join Andromeda, Teddy and Emily while Draco went to find Blaise and Ginny. They were in the library going over their defense and anything that Potter's lawyers could and would ask her.

"We only have a few more hours until we need to be in place Blaise," Draco reminded him as he walked in.

"Is everything okay?" Blaise asked.

"Yes," Draco smiled. " I'm sure that things are going to be so much better than before. Now we can all be a family."

"I'm glad," Ginny kissed him on the cheek. "I think we're finally ready for this trial. I think I am finally ready to face him."

"Just remember that you don't have to face him alone," Draco took her hand. "Now why don't we go outside and enjoy some family time before Blaise and I have to go."

Ginny nodded and they both got up.

"I'll just meet you there," Blaise said getting up as well.

"Blaise," Draco stopped him. "I said family time and as far as I'm concerned you are a part of this family."

Blaise smiled, feeling full at long last. Having lost his father before he could even remember and his mother right after the war, to be part of a family again made him happier than he would ever admit to Draco or Ginny.

"And whatever is going on between you and my sister," Draco began, looking at Blaise through narrowed eyes. "I give you my approval."

"But if she get's hurt Blaise you will have to answer to me," Ginny gave him a smile.

"And me," Draco assured him. "Not to mention my mother."

Blaise had to admit that the threat of Ginny, and even Draco, was nothing compared to an angry Narcissa Malfoy coming after him.

"I would never dream of hurting her," Blaise assured them both. "I'm looking forward to getting this trail over so that she and I can move forward as well."

Draco's eyes narrowed again. "Let's not move forward too fast their Mister."

The three friends laughed together as they exited the manor to go play in the sunshine as one big happy family, knowing full well that this might be in the last time in weeks that any of them would get any peace.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

In what seemed like the blink of an eye their remaining few hours passed and Draco and Blaise were heading to Muggle London in street clothes with their wands carefully hidden. Draco was trying to keep himself calm, he knew that if he got his hands on Harry Potter that The Boy Who Lived would have an untimely death and then he would be the one getting the trial of the century. Blaise, having always been the more sensible one, was going to go in first, with Ron Weasley, Draco was to follow behind them with a few of the other Auror's who were there only when back up was needed.

The friends arrived at the small bar and spotted the tell tale Weasley hair of Ron around the corner. Ron spotted them and waved them over, after shaking both of their hands he began to explain how everything was going to happen.

"Harry already thinks I'm coming to meet him for drinks," Ron explained. "He owled me earlier and asked me to met him. He said he needed to talk to me about Ginny. So Blaise, you and I will go in and we will calmly tell him he is under arrest, tell him the charges, and when he runs, and I know he will, Draco and the other Auror's will be ready at the door."

Everyone present nodded and got into position, Blaise and Ron quietly entered the bar and walked right up to Harry Potter.

Ron put a hand on his former friends shoulder. "Harry?"

Harry turned and smiled. "Ron, sit down and have a drink."

Ron stepped aside to revel Blaise standing next to him.

"Ron," Harry looked confused. "What is going on?"

"Harry James Potter, under the authority given to me by the Minister of Magic, and the Wizarding World you are under arrest for assault, battery, child endangerment, illegal use of an unforgivable curse, conspiracy to murder, and murder."

Harry just stared at Ron for a moment or two, and then in a flash was off toward the door, but before he could even reach it Draco and the two Auror's were inside.

"Hello Potter," Draco said as Harry struggled against the bonds that the Auror's had placed on him.

They had their wands trained on him and were not letting them go.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Harry demanded. "I'm Harry Potter!"

"Yea, Golden Boy," Blaise came up to stand next to Draco. "But your paint has been chipped off and now everyone is going to see who you really are."

"What the fuck are you on about Zabini?" Harry continued to try and struggle.

Draco pulled the immobile Potter close. "If you have to ask, you'll never know."

"Take him away," Ron ordered.

The two Auror's apparated away with Harry Potter in custody, and Ron eased himself into a chair at the bar.

"That was one of the hardest things I've ever done, but it had to be done,"

Blaise went behind the bar and poured the three of them a drink.

Draco clapped a hand on his former enemy's shoulder. "It had to be done Ron, eventually he may have turned on you, and you can't put Hermione in danger."

Ron nodded and took a drink. "You know I never thought I would ever hear you say something in Hermione's defense."

"For what it's worth Ron, I'm sorry," Draco told him. "I was an immature child worshipping a false god when I was a kid. I didn't know there was another way, I didn't want to let anyone down and in the end I let everyone down. If it wasn't for my sister and your sister I wouldn't be the person I am today."

"To them," Blaise raised his glass, toasting both Ginny and Uriel.

"To them," Draco and Ron echoed.

"Well I can't believe I am going to say this," Ron took another drink. "But welcome to the family Malfoy…Draco."

The two former enemies shook hands and after another drink or two the three of them apparated to the Manor in France. When they got there they found Ginny, Emily, Uriel and Narcissa finishing dinner.

"Uncle Ron!" Emily squealed running to hug him.

"My little Emily," he scooped her up in his arms. "I've missed you and so has Aunt Hermione, especially now that we're going to have our own little baby."

"Ron," Ginny got to her feet. "Why didn't you tell me when I was at the Burrow?"

"It didn't seem like the right time Gin, it was the first time we had seen you in months and you were finally telling us everything that Harry did to you. I thought it would be better to wait, so now you know."

Ginny hugged her brother to her happy that he and Hermione were finally going to have a baby.

"Ron this is Uriel Malfoy," Ginny introduced him to her best friend. "Draco's older sister."

Ron shook the elder girl's hand. "It's nice to meet you, and thank you for all you've done for my sister."

"And this is Narcissa Malfoy," Draco indicated his mother.

"It's nice to officially meet you Ron," Narcissa shook his hand as well.

"It is nice to meet you too Mrs. Malfoy, my mother told me to tell you that she is sorry she killed your sister."

Narcissa waved her hand. "If she hadn't done it, I would have."

"Shall we go Ron?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Ron agreed. "We don't have much time and we need to be in and out as soon as possible."

"I'll stay here, if that's okay," Blaise told them. "Uri and I will put Emily to bed."

Ginny, Ron and Draco all kissed the little girl goodnight and watched her skip off to bed holding Uriel's hand.

"Where are you three going?" Narcissa asked when Emily had finally left.

"I need to see him," Ginny told her. "I need him to see that I'm alive, I need to tell him that it's over, that I'm stronger without him, and that I am going to be free and happy when he is out of my life."

Narcissa hugged Ginny. "Good luck my dear."

With a few last goodbyes the three of them apparated out of the Manor and outside the Ministry. Harry's papers were still being processed so he had not been taken directly to Azkaban, he was being held in his and Ron's old office in the Ministry. He had guards with him and spells on him to prevent him from fighting. Ron entered the room with Ginny right behind him.

"Harry, there is someone who wants to talk to you," Ron said stepping aside.

"Ginny?" Harry was in disbelief. "What happened to you? Where did you go? Where have you been?"

"Do you really care Harry? You have been with other women for months; you haven't wasted much time worrying about what happened to me or where I was. What about your daughter, have you thought about her for a single second?"

Harry didn't answer her, and Ginny knew what he would have said, she had heard it all from Draco, and Uri and Blaise, not to mention the Pensive defense.

"Well I will tell you where I have been," Ginny spat at him. "I have been with Draco Malfoy since the night you nearly beat me to death."

"Malfoy…but he said he had no idea where you were when I came to St. Mongo's," Harry looked up at her.

"He lied to protect me," Ginny told him. "I have been in love with him since my fourth year at Hogwarts and he loves me and Emily. He has promised to wait until all of this is over, and the dust clears, and I'm ready but he wants to marry me, and I said yes."

"Fucking Malfoy always stealing from me!" Harry fought against his bonds; with the same look he had in his eyes all the times he had hit Ginny in the past.

Ron kept his wand on his former friend not wanting to take the risk that his sister could get hurt again.

"He didn't steal a thing from you, he was the one who told me to go back to you, and give you another chance even though he was in love with me. He and I ran into each other a few years ago in Diagon Alley and we kept in touch. Emily and I would visit him and my feelings for him never changed, but I stayed faithful. Then the night I left you I went to Draco and he took us in, me and Emily. I've been there ever since then, with him and his family, who I now consider my family. You are going to be charged and go to trial in one day Harry Potter, and I will testify against you without feeling any guilt, or remorse or pity for you. I am not Ginny Potter and I haven't been for a very long time, it was a mistake to marry you and now I am going to be free and happy and I pray that you find help Harry, you were a good man once, and maybe you could be again, but never for me again."

Ginny took one last look at him and then left the room. She had nothing left to say to Harry Potter, the man she really loved was waiting for her.

"Gin?" Draco asked as she came out of the room. "Are you okay?"

"Do you still love me?" she asked trying to hold back tears.

Draco pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. "Of course I love you, I have always loved you, and I will always love you no matter who or where or when. Now why don't you go home and I'll be right there, I have to talk to Ron about something."

Ginny kissed Draco on the lips and walked away to the Floo floor so she could get back to the manor without apparating.

Draco walked into the room, Harry was still fight, Ron was still holding him back with his wand.

"Malfoy," Harry Potter sneered. "So you've taken Ginny."

"And everything else," Draco sneered back, feeling more like his old self then he had ever wanted to again. "Except your life."

"Why are you doing this?" Harry finally looked scared for himself.

"It's complicated, let's just say it's vengeance for the life you stole from me, from Ginny, even from your own daughter."

"Take your vengeance, but know that the blood you spill is the blood of the man who had her first, she will no more belong to you than you belong to me!" Harry yelled spitting into Draco's face.

"Draco, don't." Ron warned.

"He isn't worth it," Draco declared waving his wand and cleaning his face off. "I'll see you in court Potter, and I will be front and center for your downfall."

And with a slam of the door Draco was gone too.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

The next day the papers were a buzz with the news. Somehow the press found out, and they found out almost everything. The papers were talking, some mildly true, some so far out in left field it wasn't even funny. For the main part the Malfoy residence ignored the papers, and stayed away from Malfoy Manor. There were reporters camped outside of it according to Blaise and Draco who went to London every day for work. It made Ginny so glad that the Black Manor in France was a secret.

The next day passed, and before she knew it Ginny was sitting in the front row of a court room Draco by her side, Blaise in front of them at a small table. Uriel was in another room with Ron so that the game would not be given away, Andromeda was also with her niece, while Narcissa was at home with the children.

Slowly Kingsley and the rest of the Wizengamot filed in and took their seats, and then Harry was brought in by two Auror's who would be on hand in case things got bad, Harry was still bound with spells but Ginny couldn't help but get a little chill at the sight of him walking free. She gripped Draco's hand tighter, knowing that without his strength she would never get through this.

Kingsley began to speak, introducing Blaise as Ginny's lawyer, and a man called Edmond Mondo as Harry's lawyer, and reading off all of the charges. It was then that Kingsley ordered Blaise to call his first witness.

"I call Ms. Allegra Van Alan," Blaise said, his eyes fixed on the door.

Draco and Ginny watched as Uriel calmly walked into the room, everyone whispering, curious about this woman, Harry dumbstruck and looking panic stricken by the mere sight of her. Ginny stared as Uriel walked calmly past Harry and took a seat on a chair next to Kingsley.

The redhead chanced a glance at Harry, whose mouth was hanging open in shock. She looked at Draco who still had his features schooled to look relaxed and impenetrable. He gave her a small smile, and squeezed her hand. He knew exactly what was going to happen when Blaise began to question Uri, and Ginny also knew that he was as worried about his sisters well being as she was.

Kingsley called the court to order and Blaise spoke.

"Will you please state your name for the council madam?"

"Allegra Van Alan, adopted daughter of Claude and Annette Van Alan, French Muggles." Uriel responded knowing exactly the game that was being played.

"Will you please state your full name for the council?" Blaise asked, bracing himself for her next words.

The Blonde smiled.

"Uriel Allegra Van Alan…Malfoy." She stated just as calmly, smiling at Draco, hearing the sharp gasps and hushed wispers from all present. "I am the eldest daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, elder sister to Draco Malfoy."

Blaise held up a file and presented it to the court. "This is a signed testimony from Narcissa Malfoy that Uriel is her eldest child. I also have her original birth certificate and the other Malfoy papers that profess her the eldest Malfoy heir."

"You lying bitch of a whore!" Harry shouted rising from his chair and rushing toward her. "I'll teach you to mess with Harry Potter you filthy little Malfoy slut!"

Draco was on his feet in a flash, and Blaise had placed himself between Potter and Uriel, but before either of them had to do a thing Kingsley raised his wand and Harry was back in his chair and restrained with the thick heavy chains used for the normal prisoners. The papers were passed around the council, and finally to Kingsley, for moments the court was silent.

"Well I'll be damned," Kingsley finally spoke. "All these years, there has been another Malfoy. Ms. Van Alan here is really the first born Malfoy child."

Blaise spoke again. "I know that this is a big deal Minister, but remember why we are here."

Kingsley closed the file. "Proceed Mr. Zabini."

"Ms. Malfoy, will you please tell us how you met and about your relationship with Ms. Ginevra Weasley-Potter?"

"I met Ginny through my brother Draco Malfoy. He had been telling me about her since he was still in school, but I did not meet her until a few months ago. I came to Malfoy Manor from France to stay with my brother. I found out that Ginny was staying there because her husband had been beating her. She and I formed a close friendship and I offered to help her in any way possible."

"You little bitch!" Harry called out fighting still, the two Auror's moving forward just in case he got out. "Did you like that little message I left for you at your parents house Allegra? God if I had known you were a Malfoy I would have-"

"Mr. Potter," Kingsley warned. "I advise you to silence yourself in my court or I will do it for you. Continue Ms. Malfoy."

"I told Draco and Ginny that I would go undercover, and trick Mr. Potter so I could slip Veritaserum into his drink and get documented proof of his abuse. I was just trying to help."

"Yea and that help included lying to me and making me think you were someone your not!" Harry yelled straining against the chains.

"You make the whole world think your someone your not!" Ginny yelled getting to her feet.

Draco pulled Ginny back down by the hand, and she avoided Harry's eyes no matter what. This was going to be a long, long day.

DGDGDGDGDGDG

This has been an exhausting chapter, and I wanted to give you all something to tie you over until my midterms are done. So for the next week I'll be writing whenever I'm not studying. Let me know what you think. I worry about this chapter and I hope I did okay. Thank you to all my readers I love you all! Also I will give a special shout out to the reader who can identify the movie that I pulled the little altercation between Harry and Draco from. I'll have Part 2 up ASAP.


	14. Chapter 14: Trial and Error Part 2

Chapter 14: Trail and Error Part 2

The rest of the morning passed in a blur to Ginny. Uriel told her tale, and they watched her part of the Pensieve defense. Ginny hated reliving the events of the Van Alan's murders, and she knew Uri hated it even more. After they saw what Uriel had seen that day the court could hardly keep quiet…Harry Potter a murderer, it seemed to be too much for some. By the time the court broke for it's first recess everyone was talking. Draco, Ginny, Blaise, and Uriel exited the courtroom, desperately needing to get out of the stuffy building. They had planned on going somewhere quiet for lunch, but the second they stepped out into the sunshine all hell broke loose.

A mob of loyal Harry Potter supporters yelled, and tried to force their way toward both Draco and Ginny. They called them liars and jeered at them for trying to bring down their hero, thankfully the Auror's knew what a circus it was going to be and they were on hand to try and control the crowds. Draco, Ginny and Blaise broke through the rabble and came out on the other side…Uriel was not so lucky.

The unknown Malfoy child had been held back by a horde of members of the press who were all taking pictures of her and shooting questions at her, none more prominent and forceful than the mistress of sleaze journalism herself…Rita Skeeter.

"Ms. Malfoy…I've been hearing rumors that you're really the love child of Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange…is that true? Or worse the illegitimate daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and You Know Who…are you the child of the most evil Wizard our World has ever seen?"

Blaise and Draco quickly tried to fight their way through the pack, Ginny stood back not wanting to get in their way, but she could see the panic on her friends face, and the tears she was trying to hold back.

"So your adoptive parents were murdered the other day Ms. Malfoy…where were you when it happened?"

"Are we supposed to believe that the Malfoy family went almost thirty years without announcing your birth to the Wizarding world?"

"Do you have the Dark Mark Ms. Malfoy?"

"Did you help You Know Who?"

"What is your relationship to Harry Potter Ms. Malfoy?"

Draco Finally reached his sister, while Blaise and some of the other Auror's were trying to control the mass of people bearing down on them.

"Mr. Malfoy what did your sister do to make Lucius Malfoy send her away?"

"Mr. Malfoy is she really your sister, or does she happen to be your cousin, or even your half sister?" Rita Skeeter asked.

Draco was loosing his patience and he got to his feet and raised his wand, casting a Silenco charm on all the reporters he quickly took advantage of their surprise and whisked his sister out of the crowd and to where Ginny and Blaise were now waiting. They didn't have the time or the luxury of going back to France so Draco apparated them to Malfoy Manor where they knew at least they would be safe inside, and they wouldn't have to face anyone.

The second the touched down in the Manor Patches appeared, automatically alerted to when a Malfoy entered the Manor. Draco put him to work right away making them some lunch.

"Oh what a circus, oh what a show, the Wzarding World has gone to town, over the death of their hero Harry Potter," Blaise rubbed his eyes. "I knew it was going to be bad, but I had no idea it would be this bad."

"Well our family still isn't exactly popular around the Wizarding World," Draco reminded his friend. "I guess the public sees her as another scapegoat no matter how innocent my sister my be."

"Uri," Ginny began, but got no further when the older girl held up her hand.

"Gin, don't apologize; I volunteered for this, I knew what I was getting myself into," Uri told her. "It was hard for me to face the press, and all of the finger pointing, especially from Rita Skeeter. I know who I am, I know what is right, and as long as I have those two things in my head I'll be fine."

Blaise gripped her hand in his. "Your done on the stand. They have asked you every question that they can, you won't have to go back up there I promise. Draco is next and then Andromeda and Ginny you will be the last to testify, to put the nail in his coffin so to speak."

The four ate in a comfortable silence, each of them thinking about what was going to happen next, and that this trail could go for days. After they had finished eating Blaise was on a Floo call with the Ministry, trying to get them all permission to apparate directly into the court so they could save themselves anymore attacks from the mobs outside. Uriel went to take a quick nap to try and get some of her strength back; both Draco and Blaise insisted that she no longer needed to be in the courtroom but she told them she wanted to be, if only for emotional support.

Draco and Ginny sat quietly together in the conservatory trying to savor their last few moments of peace before getting plunged back into that crazy sideshow of a court.

"Draco," Ginny finally spoke. "There is something I need to tell you. That day when you ended our relationship, our tryst, or whatever we had while we were at Hogwarts…I was coming to see you so that I could end things with you."

Draco looked at her, a little shocked at what he was hearing.

"I was scared," the redhead confessed. "I loved you so much, but you were the enemy…I had just lost my brother, and so many of my friends. I knew that if I told my family I was in love with you that I would lose them too. What's happening to me is all my fault, I have no one to blame but myself."

Draco just brought Ginny close to him and kissed her.

"None of this is your fault Gin, you did what you thought would be best for you and your family, none of you had any idea that the war would jade him this much," Draco hated that she blamed herself. "As long as we're confessing things I might as well tell you that while it seemed like I was being selfless letting you go back to Potter, I wasn't. I was ashamed after everything that happened; I could hardly look at you, let alone expect you to still love me. I thought that if I let you go back to Potter I could buy myself some time and make myself acceptable. I had no idea that within the month he would propose and within the next three you would be married. I figured that you would date him and I would try to become a man who was worthy of you and then I would swoop in and steal you for my own."

"We have both made so many mistakes," Ginny told him, smiling.

"It doesn't matter," Draco assured her. "The past is past, and now we can move forward. Yes we've both made mistakes, but without them we wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't take away what we have now for anything."

Ginny kissed him deeply, having never felt like this for anyone else before. They didn't stay like that for long. They knew they had to leave and go back to the court so they headed up to the library.

"We have permission to apparate in and out of the building," Blaise informed them. "So now we can minimize our interaction with the outside world until the trial is over."

Uri was waiting in the library with him. They all took a deep breath and apparated away right into the court. Draco, Uri, and Ginny took a seat in the crowd while Blaise went to make sure Andromeda was alright and still ready to take the stand.

In due time the court came to order and Kingsley took his seat again.

"Call your next witness Mr. Zabini," he nodded to him.

"I call Draco Malfoy to the stand," Blaise told the court calmly as the whispers and talk began to start up again.

Draco kissed Ginny on the hand and took his place next to the Minister. Ginny gripped Uriel's hand tightly and prayed that this would all be over soon.

"Please state your name for the court," Blaise asked his best friend.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Draco responded.

"Would you please describe your relationship to Ginny Weasley-Potter."

"She and I formed a friendship during my fourth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and during the years we maintained our friendship even with all the adversity set against us. Then in my seventh year she and I began a romantic relationship that lasted the year up until the war's end. We then broke up and didn't speak for many years after that until we met one day in Diagon Alley. It was there that I met her child Emily Potter for the first time and I offered them both my aide and asylum."

"Why would you need to offer her that Mr. Malfoy?" Blaise asked.

"She told me that she was having some problems with her husband. She didn't elaborate much at that time, only that she and her family were not seeing eye to eye, and she was in need of a friend. I offered to be that friend, and after that day Ginny, Emily and I would meet often for lunch, or other outings. During all this time my offer of help and protection stood firm and not long after that Ginny took me up on that offer."

"Will you please tell the court what happened the night of April eighteenth?" Blaise looked Draco down, interested to hear everything at once.

"I was at home alone all night, and then around two am my house elf woke me up and told me that Ginny was in my study and that she was hurt. As a healer as well as a friend I was up immediately and tending to her wounds. I offered her a place to stay and she put her sleeping daughter in one of my guest rooms at Malfoy Manor and after I healed her to the best of my ability she went to bed as well. After she left I put my first memory of that night in my own personal pensieve thinking that it might be needed for just such an occasion."

"We would like for the court to watch that now," Blaise addressed everyone.

The memory played and the assembled people in the court whispered and made many oh's and ah's. Ginny had to admit that seeing herself like that was very hard. Her injuries were much worse than she had thought they had been and if she hadn't gone to Draco, who knows what would have happened. Still she had never considered herself weak but every day that she made some excuse not to leave she had been. After the court had calmed down and the memory was over Blaise spoke again.

"And has Ms Weasley-Potter been in your care, and under your roof since?"

"Yes, she and her daughter have been staying with me at Malfoy manor until it was broken into over a month ago."

"Do you have any idea who broke into Malfoy Manor?"

"No," Draco responded. "But to break through our wards someone would have to be a very great Auror."

"Where did you go to after the Manor was compromised?"

"To an old house of Black that belongs to my Mother, its location is secret and protected by a Fidelius charm. Since then we all have been living there, Ginny, Emily, Uriel, Narcissa Malfoy and myself."

"So why help Ms. Weasley-Potter, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I lost her once, years ago because I was trying to be the better person, and I do not want to lose her again. I have loved Ginny Weasley for years, and one day, when this is all over, I hope that we will be able to start our own life together."

"That is all Minister," Blaise announced taking his seat again.

It was then that Harry's lawyer finally got up.

"So Mr. Malfoy," Edmond Mondo began. "Have you had any romantic contact with Ginny Potter before her stay under your roof?"

"No," Draco stated plainly. "Ginny would never be unfaithful to anyone, even someone who had been doing her harm. She made a promise when she married Harry Potter and she kept that even when he beat and bruised her."

"And what about now, has she been unfaithful since she has come to be living with you?" Mondo asked. "I see that she is no longer wearing her wedding or engagement rings from Mr. Potter, and she has a ring on her right ring finger. Is that ring from you Mr. Malfoy?"

"To this day Ginny has not cheated on Potter, she and I have had no sexual contact, no physical relationship, any touch we have is for comfort. Yes I did give her the ring, but it was given with a promise that I will wait for her, no matter how long that may be."

"You don't consider that cheating Mr. Malfoy?"

"No I do not, because Ginny considered her marriage over a long time ago, when he raised his hand to her for the first time."

"Why did you lie to Harry Potter when he came looking for his wife that first day at St. Mungo's?

"I was protecting Ginny," Draco answered simply. "Harry Potter is dangerous and Ginny does not need to be anywhere near him, let along putting Emily Potter in that danger."

"Well Mr. Malfoy it really wasn't your decision to keep Mr. Potter from Mrs. Potter or their child…was it?"

Edmond Mondo sat down back at his own little table looking pleased with himself and Kingsley told Draco to step down. Draco went back to where Ginny and his sister were sitting, and took hold of Ginny's other hand. It was Andromeda's turn next and then it would be hers.

The court continued to whisper as Andromeda Tonks walked into the courtroom her head held high, and took the same seat next to Kingsley that her nephew and niece had taken before her.

"Please state your name for the court," Blaise began.

"Andromeda Black Tonks."

"Please explain your connection to this case Mrs. Tonks."

"Harry Potter used my grandson to murder the Van Alan's; he placed him under the imperious curse and had him murder those two innocent Muggles," Andromeda got out before she lost her composure.

The court was in an uproar by this point. Kingsley called everyone to order and Blaise automatically played Teddy's pensieve memory. Once again Draco, Ginny, and Uriel watched in horror as Harry Potter played with his godson's emotions and then placed him under the curse using him as a conduit to murder the parents of someone he thought had done him wrong.

There wasn't much for Blaise to say after that memory, so he yielded the floor to Mondo.

"Mrs. Tonks, I thought you were estranged from the Malfoy family, having chosen to marry a Muggle."

"My sister and I are adults and we can work out problems just as well as anyone else can," Andromeda informed him, having regained her composure, knowing she needed to be strong for her family.

"Things have been hard for you, haven't they Mrs. Tonks," Mondo continued. "Raising your grandchild with no help, husband, daughter, and son-in-law, all killed in the war."

"It has not been easy," Andromeda responded, her temper starting to flare, she knew what was going to be asked next.

"Did any of the Malfoy's pay you to stand up here and testify against your own grandson's godfather?"

"No," Andromeda insisted. "I am doing this because it is what's right. If Harry has turned into a monster than I will do whatever it takes to keep Teddy safe, no matter what Dora and Remus wanted. What if I was to die? Should I leave my young grandchild in the hands of a man who has beaten his own wife, and would have beaten his own daughter?"

Mr. Mondo didn't answer, but Andromeda wasn't finished.

"You all can sit here and still proclaim Harry Potter a hero, because he was, but no longer. He has changed; you have all seen the evidence of that right here and in the memories of multiple people. We just got free of a mad man who wanted to bend us all to his will, Harry Potter has been given an extreme amount of power and if we let him go unchecked he could become even worse."

Without waiting for Kingsley's word Andromeda excused herself from the courtroom, and Uriel went after her to make sure her aunt was alright.

Ginny knew that it was her turn; there was no turning back, no running away. It was now or never, if she didn't do this there were so many people who would face tremendous loss. Uriel would lose justice for her parents, and would have wasted risking her well-being to get Harry's confession. Blaise would probably lose all credibility as a lawyer and maybe more than that. Narcissa would lose Emily who she had become so attached to and maybe lose her sister again. Andromeda could very well lose Teddy if Harry was cleared and found her unfit. Draco would lose that light in his eyes and the smile of when he was happy, and Draco would lose his future as part of a happy family. Still Ginny and her daughter would still lose the most; if Ginny didn't go up and face him, and do her best to put him away she and Emily would lose their freedom and everything that went with it.

"Please state your name for the court," she looked up at Blaise, having not even realized she had gotten to her feet and was now sitting in front of the court.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Ginny said clearly.

"Shouldn't there be a Potter in there somewhere?" Blaised asked.

"I haven't referred to myself as Ginny Weasley-Potter for a very long time now. I have been going by Ginny Weasley ever since Draco Malfoy and I re-forged our friendship years ago; my daughter even refers to herself as Emily Weasley now."

"Please tell us about the first time your husband hit you Ms. Weasley," Blaise asked as he began to pour her own part of the pensieve defense into the stone basin.

So Ginny spoke, telling the story that it seemed like she had told too many times to count since she had left Harry. She went back to the beginning and told about the first time Harry had hit her when she was just trying to get Emily home, and about every time since then. The court watched all of it in stunned silence and at the end Blaise spoke again.

"So what exactly are you seeking from the court Ms. Weasley?"

"Harry Potter needs help, and he won't seek it on his own so someone needs to force him. He could be a good man again, and I want him to try and fix himself, but that isn't all. I married Harry because I was in love with the image, and the hero, and I didn't realize what would happen when that novelty wore off. He and I should have never been more than friends but we were both too stubborn to admit it. My marriage to Harry Potter gave me my daughter who I love more than my own life, but neither Harry nor I have been happy. If I was to be honest it is because I have been in love with someone else since before the war ended, and now I just want Harry and I to be able to fix our lives."

"Thank you Ms. Weasley," Blaise smiled at Ginny.

"Mrs. Potter," Mr. Mondo addressed her exactly the way she didn't want to be. "Have you thought about what the expulsion of Mr. Potter will do to your daughter?"

"She hardly even noticed," Ginny refused to let this horrible man rattle her. "Harry never spent much time with his daughter so she doesn't know him all that well anyway."

"Still, without Mr. Potter your child wouldn't exist," he continued. "Is it fair to cut him totally out of her life?"

"When he can't be trusted around her yes, I think it is," Ginny fired back. "Did you not see the pensieve when he said he should have never been a father? Is that the kind of man who should be raising a child I don't think so Mr. Mondo."

"No Mrs. Potter," he replied. "But is a mother who runs away, right into the arms of another man really good for a child either."

"Watch your tone Mr. Mondo," Kingsley warned him. "It has been proven that Mr. Potter was a danger to his family, this court understands why Ms. Weasley made the decision she made."

"Forgive me Mrs. Potter," Mr. Mondo said getting back in his seat. "I was only suggesting that Emily Potter be thought of before this court decides anything."

Kingsley bid Ginny return to his seat and then was silent for a moment or two.

"I have made a decision," Kingsley finally spoke. "Before we sentence Mr. Potter, I would like to talk to Emily."

Ginny and Draco both automatically tensed up, but before they had to say a word Blaise had stood up.

"Minister," Blaise spoke. "Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy both wanted to keep Emily Weasley out of this matter. She is an innocent bystander and should not be dragged through the mud with the rest of this matter."

"Agreed," Kingsley nodded. "This is why I will come to Malfoy Manor and speak to Emily in a setting she is more comfortable in, so I can get her perspective on this whole affair. I will store the memory and it will only be shown to the council. None of the press, or anyone not involved in the final verdict will ever see the memory."

Blaise walked over to where Draco and Ginny were. "What do you think?"

"Kingsley wouldn't do this if he could avoid it, Emily will be able to talk to him. She knows him and she will be honest with him."

Draco just nodded, and Blaise turned back to the Minister.

"We agree Minister," Blaise told him.

"I will be over this evening at eight o clock, and then the court will summon you tomorrow when we have reached a verdict; everyone is free to leave until then."

Draco, Ginny and Blaise hastened out of the court room and into the hall where they found Uriel, Ron and Andromeda. They didn't have time to explain because the press was already bearing down on all of them they just told them all to go back to Malfoy Manor. The last pictures the press got was of the six of them raising their wands and apparating away.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Okay my faithful readers here it is part two! Sorry it took so long but this chapter got written and rewritten a few times, and then my computer died so I got a new one, and had to get all of my old stuff off of my head computer. So it has been quite an ordeal for me. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer just to quench some thirsts but I drew the line here. Next chapter will give you a look inside Emily's head along with the final verdict. I have already started writing the next chapter so hopefully it will only take me a few more days so hold on until then and as always leave me some love and tell me how I did!


	15. Chapter 15: A Little Girl to the Rescue

This is the second to last chapter of Me and Emily. Thank you all for the amazing response to my story, and as it comes to a close I just wanted to tell you that you all are the best. I am planning a sequel, so after this is done keep an eye out for my next story. Also this chapter gets a little R rated toward the end so be warned. This is also the first time I've ever written any kind of R rated moments so be gentle.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Chapter 15: A Little Girl to the Rescue

Draco and Ginny were so happy to be home, even if they did now have to bring Emily into the trial. When Draco had told Narcissa that Emily was going to be talking to Kingsley the eldest Malfoy got very upset and expressed her displeasure to her son and her daughter. Uri and Draco calmly explained to her that it was the only way for Kingsley to make his final decision, and that right now it was up to Ginny to decide what was best for her daughter.

The family had dinner together and after that Draco and Ginny took Emily aside and told her what was going to happen. They just told her to be honest and tell Kingsley the truth about anything he asked.

"Am I in trouble?" the little redhead asked.

"Sweetie of course not," Ginny assured her daughter who looked a little scared. "You know Mr. Kingsley, you've talked to him before, and he and grandpa are wonderful friends. I promise you that everything is fine my love."

"Is this because of Da-…my father?" Emily asked, still not sure about what to call Harry Potter.

"Yes," Ginny didn't see any reason to sugar coat it. "Kingsley wants to know how you feel about him, how you feel about you and I being away from him, and how you like being here with Draco."

"And Uri, and Blaise, and Narcissa?" Emily asked.

"All of us," Draco took her by the hand. "We are a family and we love you and your mom so much. So just tell Kingsley how you feel, and answer all of his questions and everything will be fine."

Emily just nodded her head and sat down, a few minutes later Kingsley came up escorted by Patches.

"Good evening," Kingsley smiled at the assembled party. "Thank you for letting me come and talk to Emily somewhere she will be comfortable and safe. Mrs. Malfoy, I am concerned for her safety as well."

Instead of being rude Narcissa just excused herself. "I will leave you to it Minister."

"Now I must ask you something that I know you won't be happy about," Kingsley told them. "Ginny, I need you and Draco to be in another room when I talk to Emily. I will put an enchantment on a mirror in the room so that you all can see and hear through it but so Emily can't see you. Blaise will be with me so that nothing I do can be called into question and so that there is a legal voice in the room as well. It is only so that Emily will give me honest answers with no prompting or no thought to what you two want her to say."

"We understand Kingsley," Ginny told him. With that Ginny, Draco and Uriel all retreated into the room next to Ginny and Emily's room.

Blaise and Kingsley entered Emily's room. Kingsley waved his wand at the wide mirror and all of a sudden Ginny and the two Malfoy's could see everything perfectly.

"Blaise," Emily looked a little scared. "Where is Mommy, or Draco?"

Blaise sat down next to the little girl and put his arm around her. "Your Mom and Draco had to go with Uriel for a little while. So I told them I would stay here with you. You remember what your Mom said to you right?"

The redhead nodded. "All I have to do is tell the truth to Minister Kingsley."

"Thanks right," Blaise kissed the top of her head, well aware that this little girl had melted his heart. "I'll stay right here I promise."

Kingsley looked gently at the little girl. "I just need to know how you feel before I do anything. So how do you feel about your father?"

"I don't know him well," Emily admitted. "It always seemed to be me and Mommy."

"So how did you feel when you and your mom came here to live with Draco?"

"I was just glad to be away from him," Emily answered, Blaise and Kingsley knew exactly who she meant. "I didn't like it when he hurt my mommy."

Tears had started to form in the little girls eyes.

"You saw him hurt her?" Kingsley wanted to make sure he heard right.

"Yes," Emily wiped her eyes, and tried to stop crying. "Whenever I was bad and my dad would yell at me, Mommy would step in front of him and then order me to go to my room. Mommy had tried to put a silencing spell on my room, but my dad used a spell that made all of her magic weak and easy to break and the silencing spell didn't last. I heard them fight all the time, I would hear my mom cry and beg and plead when he hit her. Then at night she would come up to see me and I would pretend to be asleep but I would peak out and see her all hurt with her eyes puffy from crying like mine."

Ginny and Uriel were already crying on the other side of the magic glass, Draco holding both their hands. Ginny had no idea that her daughter had suffered so much; she had tried to shield Emily from as much as she could but in the end she hadn't succeeded. Harry Potter had took his toll on her as well.

"Do you like living here?" Kingsley asked.

Emily automatically brightened. "I love it here. I've loved being with my mom, and Draco. My Mommy is so happy here. I see her smile all the time now, and she laughs and no one hurts her."

"And what do you think about Mrs. Malfoy and Uriel Malfoy?" Kingsley said.

"Well when Mommy and my dad started fighting I didn't get to see my Aunt Hermione anymore and it was like there was a hole in me. When I met Uri it was like I had the hole all filled up. Uri plays with me and laughs with me, and every night she tells me that she loves me."

"Do she and your mom get along?"

Emily nodded enthusiastically. "Mommy says that she has never had a best friend who has ever done as much for her as Uri has. Whenever Mommy isn't with Draco or me she's with Uri."

"And what about Mrs. Malfoy?" Kingsley asked continuing on.

"Ms. Narcissa has been wonderful to my Mommy and I," Emily told him. "She has let Mommy and I stay with her own family, and she loves me too. She is a very nice lady once you get past how scary she can be."

Blaise had to hide the smile on his face, while Draco, Ginny and Uriel laughed outright. Emily had Narcissa wrapped around her finger and the little girl was still intimidated by the Malfoy matriarch.

"Do you know why your mom came to Draco?" Kingsley asked.

"Well," Emily started to act a little shy. "I know that my Mommy loves Draco and I know that he loves her. Mommy and I would visit Draco all the time before we came here. We would have lunch or go shopping. Draco and Mommy have been friends for a long time, and then when Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't believe Mommy she came here."

"Do you want to see your father again Emily?"

Emily began to look nervous and didn't speak for quite some time.

"It's okay Emily," Blaise assured her. "Just tell the truth, no one is going to be mad at you."

The little girl took a deep breath. "I'm scared of him. He doesn't care about me or Mommy like Draco does, he doesn't listen or help Mommy like Uri does, and I don't feel safe when I'm around him like I do when I'm here. He may be my father but he isn't my dad."

"Who is?" Kingsley asked, pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Draco," Emily responded as soon as Kingsley had the words out. "He does everything a Daddy is supposed to do. He protects us, takes care of us, and he loves us."

Draco felt his breath hitch in his throat. While he was sure that Emily had always looked at him as a positive male influence in her life, he had no idea he had impacted her enough to be considered her dad. Ginny squeezed his hand and smiled at him; he looked at her and kissed her on the forehead. In all his life he couldn't have wished for any greater happiness than this.

"Is that is?" Kingsley was coming to the end of his questioning.

"Sometimes all you need is love," Emily assured him.

When Kingsley was done Blaise took Emily by the hand and led her to where Narcissa was. He knew that the eldest Malfoy wouldn't be comfortable until she knew that Emily was alright after being questioned.

Kingsley met Draco, Ginny and Uriel outside the room just as he was putting his wand to his temple to extract his memory for his own Pensieve.

"Would you like to stay for a drink Minister?" Uriel asked.

"I would be delighted Ms. Malfoy," Kingsley responded as he put the small vial away.

The four adults walked towards Draco's study where Patches was already waiting with drinks. They all settled down into chairs to talk.

"She is so beautiful Ginny," Kingsley said of Emily. "She is so much like you."

"Thank you Minister," Ginny smiled still holding Draco's hand.

"And you Uriel," Kingsley regarded the newest Malfoy, at least in his mind. "You look so much like your mother."

"Yes," Uri smiled at him as well. "Draco got Lucius's looks and I got our mother's."

"I still find it quite extraordinary that you were able to stay hidden from the Ministry for so long, Lucius must have really wanted to keep you a secret."

"I try to block out the memories," Uriel told him honestly.

"Well," Blaise said coming into the room. "Your mother is still in a bit of a snit Draco."

"Should I go talk to her?" Uri offered.

"No," Blaise told her. "If anyone can quell her anger it's Emily."

Patches appeared with a drink for Blaise as well, who sat down next to Uri.

"I can tell you something we did find out," Kingsley spoke again. "We know who broke into the Manor and it wasn't Harry."

"Who was it?" Ginny wondered.

"It was a lower down Auror acting on Harry's orders," Kingsley told them. "He made this poor boy, who only graduated from the Auror training program a few months ago, that one of the Death Eaters still at large was being harbored by you here."

"But why would he tell him here when Potter didn't know Ginny was here?" Draco was confused.

"He was getting back at you for the way your treated him at St. Mongo's apparently," Kingsley shook his head. "He assumed that you lied to him that day he just had no idea how much you really did lie to him."

"Is the Auror okay?" Uriel asked. "Our wards aren't exactly kind."

"He was fine," Kingsley assured them. "Most of the wards had already been tampered with by Harry so they were easier to break."

"What about the Van Alan's," Draco asked the question he knew his sister didn't have to heart to.

"They are in the French Ministry. They are awaiting orders from you, Uriel. You just need to tell them what you would like to do about burial and they will help make sure it is done. While we are on that topic," Kingsley took another swig of his drink. If Andromeda is alright with the idea I think that Teddy's memory should be modified. The little boy has already been through so much he doesn't need this haunting his dreams, and hiding in the dark corners of his mind. If Andromeda doesn't feel comfortable doing it herself then I will be more than happy to help."

"Thank you Kingsley," Draco nodded.

"Well I think I best go," Kingsley stood up. "The council and I will have a long day of talking tomorrow. We will owl you when we have our decision."

They all bid him goodbye and he left with a crack of his wand.

"Now comes the hardest part," Ginny thought out loud. "The waiting."

"I think I'll stay here tonight," Blaise told them. "Just in case the decision comes in the morning, so I can be here."

He and Uriel started to walk in the direction of her room.

"Remember the rules my mother set down Blaise," Draco reminded his best friend.

"Goodnight little brother," Uriel looked at him in a way that told him to mind his own. "Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight you two," Ginny smiled, as she turned with Draco who was walking to her own room.

Before they had even gotten there Snuffled appeared before them.

"Mistress Malfoy says that Emily is asleep down in her room and she doesn't want to be moving her so she will stay there for the night."

"Thank you Snuffles, you may go," Draco told him.

Ginny had reached the door to her room. "Would you like to come in Draco?"

The young Malfoy didn't need to be asked twice. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Gin," he began. "Don't feel like we have to do anything. I mean you're still married technically, and I don't want to put anything involved with the case in jeopardy."

Ginny was already starting to undress well aware that it would only make Draco more nervous. "Are you telling me you don't want me?"

Draco swallowed anxiously. Ginny was down to just her bra and panties, and Draco had never seen a more appealing sight in his life.

"No that is not what I said," he assured her. "I've been dreaming of this day for a…very long time, I just don't want you to feel like this is something we need to do right now."

"Well," Ginny decided to tease him further. "I can tell you that this is at the top of my 'things I need to do' list, and from the look of you I would say you feel the same."

Draco was aware of how painfully hard he was, but he was trying to keep his lust from clouding his good judgment. Ginny slowly walked toward him and pressed him back into the door kissing him. As they kissed Ginny started to undo the buttons on his shirt, Draco let her. Then she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, Draco let her do that as well. When he felt her slip her hand into his pants and onto his hard member he just about lost his sanity.

He picked Ginny up and carried her over to her big bed. There were no words as the rest of their clothes came off and the kissing and touching became more fevered.

"Draco," Ginny gasped between kisses. "Just please be gentle with me."

"How long has it been?" he paused to ask her.

"Years," Ginny blushed.

Draco felt himself swell more at her admission. "I'll take care of you my love."

Soon Ginny was bucking and writhing in bliss as Draco's hands and mouth proved how talented he was. Then after Ginny had been satisfied once already, he lowered himself and joined them together slowly and gently. As his hips met hers they told each other of their love and after that all talking stopped. Each of them reached completion with the others name on their lips before they both climbed under the covers and fell asleep in each other arms.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco awoke the next morning to a pounding noise on the door. He didn't want to get out of bed, so he just ignored it thinking the person would go away and snuggled closer to Ginny who had been woken by the pounding as well.

"Draco I'm warning you, our Mother is in the way down to your room, and if you're not there when she gets there, you are in trouble. You know how she feels about sex before marriage, especially in this instance." Draco heard his sister hiss from the other side of the door.

Needing no more of an excuse than that Draco was up out of bed, with his clothes in his hands in seconds. He told Ginny he loved her before he apparated away to his own room. There he quickly rushed into his bathroom and hopped in the shower getting himself wet and leaving his clothes from the night before there. Right as he was stepping out and wrapping himself with a towel he heard a knock on his door. He breathed a sigh of relief as he opened it.

"Mother?"

"Oh Draco," Narcissa looked a little surprised. "I didn't mean to disturb your shower, I just thought…"

"Thought what mother?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Narcissa smiled. "Uriel, Blaise Emily and I are going to pop over to the Manor in France and get some of our things, the House Elves are bringing over the rest now that it is safe for us to be back in Malfoy Manor again we all thought we would move back here, where we could all have a little more breathing room."

"That is a splendid idea Mother," Draco smiled at her. "How about after my shower I will wake Ginny and we will both meet you all in France for lunch."

"That sounds delightful darling, let Ginny sleep after the day you had yesterday she deserves it."

Without another word Narcissa turned and walked away, and as soon as his door was closed Draco apparated back to Ginny's room.

"Are we busted?" she asked, trying to hide a smile.

Draco shook his head. "But we are meeting Mother, Emily, Uri and Blaise over in France for lunch in an hour or so."

"An hour or so?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Yea," Draco smirked. "Join me for a shower?"

"Of course," Ginny returned his smirk. "We couldn't go to lunch looking all disheveled, and flustered."

Draco pulled her to him and kissed her walking them backwards to the bathroom. Soon the hot water wasn't the only thing making the bathroom steamy.

A little while later Draco and Ginny met up with the rest of their family for lunch. Narcissa remained blissfully unaware of what had happened while Uriel and Blaise kept shooting smiles in Draco and Ginny's directions. They had a nice relaxing lunch and apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

It seemed like they had no sooner touched down then an owl appeared with a letter from the Council. Draco took the letter and read it.

"The Council has reached a decision," Draco said aloud. "We are to report to court right away."

Narcissa took Emily's hand as Draco, Ginny, Uriel and Blaise raised their wands and apparated right into court again.

The media circus was awaiting them there, but they ignored them and walked into the courtroom. Kingsley and the Council were already sitting and waiting. The courtroom was filled to capacity, everyone wanting to know the fate of Harry Potter. Ginny saw her family there and they found their way over to her. The Weasley's sat down with their daughter and her companions and waited. In due time, Kingsley called the court to order and Harry was brought in. He sat down and the room went silent waiting for Kingsley to speak.

"Harry James Potter," Kingsley began. "You have been a hero to all of the Wizarding world, but since then you have committed crimes against humanity that cannot be forgiven. I would be lying if I said this is easy for me, but I know that the Harry Potter I protected and fought for is no longer here. Harry James Potter, this Council finds you guilty on all charges. You are to be taken to a new facility in America for the criminally insane. There you will be treated and go into intensive therapy all while serving out a life sentence for the murder of the Van Alan's, as well as the assault, battery and other various charges. I also declare that your marriage to Ginevra Molly Weasley is ended, seeing as I was the one who performed the marriage I am now the one to end it. This case is dismissed."

As Harry Potter was led away by Aurors Ginny turned to Draco.

"Well I'm a Weasley again," she smiled at him.

Draco paid no heed to any of the reporters shouting questions and taking pictures, he only had eyes for Ginny as he dropped down to one knee. He slid the diamond ring off of her right finger as it seemed like the whole Wizarding world was looking on.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," he started, as both their families looked on. "I have loved you for most of my life, and I can't imagine living without you another second. We have been through so much in the past few months but now I know that our love is strong enough to weather anything. Will you marry me?"

Ginny nodded her head, as tears began to run down her face. "Yes, a thousand times yes."

Draco slid the ring onto her left hand this time as he rose to his feet and captured Ginny's lips in a kiss. They broke apart and gazed into each others eyes. Ginny saw her families, old and new, smiling and nodding in approval. The press was still surrounding them; more questions flew, more pictures were taken, but Ginny just raised her wand and apparated them back home.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Only one more chapter till the end my faithful readers and hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the last one as well. Leave me some love and tell me what you thought.


	16. Chapter 16: Into the Light

Chapter 16: Into the Light

The weeks following the trial were very tiresome for the group that defeated Harry Potter. Reporters hounded them day and night, waiting outside Malfoy Manor. The Manor in France was their only refuge, so they found themselves back there often. The most difficult day came a

week after the trial had ended, when Uriel finally got around to arranging a funeral for her parents. Blaise, Draco, and Ginny had all done everything they could to help her, but they all still knew it was going to be difficult to say goodbye. Ginny had only met them once and her heart ached thinking that she would never get to know them better.

The morning of the funeral dawned, grey and dreary in Marseille; Uri, Ginny, and the boys had stayed at the Van Alan house the night before the funeral. Uri had been receiving a lot of people the night before; her parent's friends and relatives, along with her own friends and co workers. Narcissa had opted to stay home, which Uriel had said she was alright with, but really Draco could see how much his sister wanted her to be there.

"Well I guess it's time to go," Uri came down the stairs in a simple black dress, and took Blaise's hand.

Before any of them could move however, there was a knock at the door.

"Probably a last minute guest," Draco stood. "I'll take care of it."

Draco answered the door and was surprised to see his mother standing there.

"I'm not too late am I?" she asked, smoothing down her dress.

Draco pulled his mother in for a hug. "Of course not mother, I think she was trying to delay as much as possible, she wanted you to be here."

Draco led Narcissa into the room, where Narcissa was almost plowed over by her daughter.

"Mother, I'm so sorry," Uriel stepped back and let Narcissa go. "I didn't mean to…I'm just so surprised that you're here."

"I couldn't let you go through this without me," Narcissa assured her daughter, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Andromeda took Emily and Teddy to breakfast and told me to go so here I am."

The family got in Uriel's car, which was odd for both Blaise and Narcissa, and drove to where the funeral was to take place. Uriel took her place in the front with the rest of her adopted family, Blaise at her side, Draco, Ginny and Narcissa behind them. Ginny, to her surprise, saw Fleur and Bill enter and take a seat right as the funeral began. It went on rather slowly, as things that are unpleasant tend to do, and soon it was time for Uriel to get up and speak.

"Claude and Anette Van Alan will be remembered by everyone in this room weather you knew them well or not. They were my parents and I say that with as much pride as I can muster in my voice on today of all days. I was just a lonely little girl in an orphanage when they found me. I had been abandoned by my father and taken away from my real family. The Van Alan's found me, took me home, and changed my life. They had so much love in them, they poured it all into me and still had enough left for each other, for the rest of our family, and all their friends. Then when I turned eleven and I got my letter from Beauxbatons, they sent me away to school to learn and still while I was away I could feel their love in every letter, every time I would talk to them. Then after I graduated I started to work and made new friends, and even found my birth mother and brother and gained an even bigger family. My parents told me that they loved me every day; they welcomed my brother into their lives, and their hearts and did so much for me. They were such a blessing, more than I should have received and they certainly didn't deserve the fate that befell them. They were murdered by someone who was seeking revenge on me, it is my fault that my parents are dead, but I'm sure that they would say it was worth the cost. My parents were willing to give everything up for me and for that I will honor them every day of my life by loving everyone and everything just as much as they did. I would like to thank you all for coming, and for the kind words, and thoughts you have left me with, please take comfort in the fact that my parents have always and will always love us all."

Uriel got down and went back to her seat next to Blaise. The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur and soon they were at the cemetery. Blaise, Draco, Ginny and Narcissa stood side by side with Uriel as final words and prayers were said and her parents were lowered into the ground. Many of the guests came up to Uriel and expressed their condolences but Uriel didn't move. The other members of her family, her Aunt and Uncle went back to the house; they knew that Uriel needed time. Narcissa even volunteered to go and help them with the food, and the hosting duties, much to Draco's surprise. After everyone else was gone Uri was still just standing there at her parents graves, arms crossed looking off at the horizon where the clouds were starting to gather.

"Uri," Ginny tried to snap her friend out of her stupor. "It looks like rain."

The older women didn't even give Ginny any indication that she had heard her.

"Angel?" Blaise put his hand on her cheek. "We should go soon."

"I thought I would still be in extreme pain," her voice was slightly dead and hollow. "But I feel nothing."

She turned to face her brother, her future sister, and her boyfriend. "I didn't want this to jade me but now that the trial is over and Harry Potter won't bother us again I don't know how to feel, I don't know what to do."

She sunk to her knees and burst into tears for the first time all day. "It's as if now I have finally realized they are dead and they won't be coming back to me. Now that the dust has settled so to speak there is nothing to distract me from this hole in my heart and the fact that two of the most important people in my life were ripped away from me too early."

Blaise sunk down next to her and cradled her in his arms. "I know that this is going to be hard for you, but you won't have a hole in your heart forever. We are here for you, and after some time, some mourning, and a lot of support the hole will go away, it will be filled with more love, with different kinds of love, and will only be a dull burn."

"I don't know how long it will take," she admitted leaning into Blaise.

"We're not going anywhere," Ginny assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Draco did the same. "Yes, we're a family."

That thought alone gave them each a great amount of comfort.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and every day, just like they promised, Uriel felt the hole less and less. They were a very happy family; Emily had her own room because Draco and Ginny had been staying together in his, Narcissa was staying in the Manor in Champagne-Ardenne to give them some space, and Blaise had moved into another guest room in the Manor to be closer to Uriel.

Pretty soon a very important day was upon the Manor; Emily's sixth birthday. Narcissa, and Uriel had gone all out, with help from Molly Weasley to make this birthday the best Emily ever had. Ginny was pretty sure there would be no contest on those grounds, but she knew that Emily had never really had a big party just for her.

The little girls birthday fell on a beautiful spring day, the garden's of the Manor were decorated with every possible spring flower, and different animal topiaries that were charmed to move and act like the animals they were shaped as. The entire Weasley family was there, including the ever growing amount of Weasley children. Andromeda and Teddy came as well, after Teddy's memory had finally been modified and he spent some time alone with his grandmother so she could explain why Harry Potter would no longer be in his life, it was nice for them to be around family again.

Emily came into the garden in pale blue dress fit for a princess; the little girl couldn't stop smiling as her families took turns hugging her and telling her how wonderful she was, and what a grownup she was becoming. After lunch and some games Emily began to tear open her presents, and she squealed with delight at each one. A new broom from Blaise, state of the art Quidditch gear from Charlie, some beautiful new outfits from Bill and Fleur's holiday in Italy, her favorite Homemade treats and a Weasley jumper from her grandparents, her own owl from Ron and Hermione, and a basket full of WWW treats from George. Percy had been at a loss for what to get his niece so he just gave her money as did Narcissa, claiming that she could make better use of money in the future, and then it was time for Uriel's present.

"Well," she began getting up from where she was seated with Blaise. "If you are going to be part of this family, you will have to be treated like a princess, act like a princess, and look like a princess."

The young women waved her wand and galloping out from the far end of the garden game a beautiful pure white pony. Emily squealed with delight as the pony came right up to her and started to nuzzle her.

"Now I have a pony like a princess," the little girl clapped.

"I think there is another present in the pony's saddle for you precious," Uriel told her.

Emily reached in and found a small box which she proceeded to open. In it was a sparkling tiara.

"That was a present my parents gave to me on the first birthday I spent with them after they adopted me, and now I want you to have it," Uriel said walking over to the little girl and placing the tiara on her head.

Ginny smiled at her friend, she knew how much that must have meant to Uriel, and Ginny was sure that her daughter would cherish it until she could pass it on to her kids.

Then it was finally time for Draco and Ginny to give Emily their gift. They also handed her a small box. In it was a heart necklace half of it was made of emeralds, half of rubies, representing the houses of her mother and Draco.

"It's a special necklace sweetie," Ginny explained. "The necklace has a charm on it that warms whenever either Draco or I are thinking about you."

"Also," Draco added. "When you need either of us just touch it and we'll know and be able to come to you."

Draco got up and placed the necklace around the little girl's neck.

"I love it," Emily threw her arms around Draco and then her mother.

After the gifts Emily rode her new pony until dusk started to set in. The fairy lights that were set up around the grounds began to wink as the family had dinner, which was followed by dancing. The evening only ended when Emily started to fall asleep in Blaise's arms when they had been dancing together. Blaise and Uri took Emily to bed as the rest of the Malfoy's bid the Weasley clan goodnight. After everyone was gone the gardens were clean with a few flicks of a wand. After everything was clean Narcissa took her leave back to France and Draco and Ginny retired back to their room. When they were lying in bed together Ginny turned to Draco.

"I have a present for you too," Ginny smiled at him.

"Why? It isn't my birthday," Draco was a little surprised.

Ginny handed him an envelope. "The paper work just came or I would have given it to you sooner. The ministry helped me take care of something that I knew we would have to face in the future."

Draco opened the envelope and was speechless when he found adoption papers within.

"These papers make it so that the moment we're married, once you and I sign these papers Emily's last name will change with mine. This way we don't have to go through the messy process of a public adoption, Kingsley helped me with it."

"Gin," Draco tried to find his voice. "I don't know what to say."

"This is what you wanted right?" Ginny asked him.

"Of course it is, but I just didn't want to push the issue."

"Emily is just looking for a reason to call you daddy," Ginny informed him. "And then one day in the future we'll have kids of our own."

Draco felt his heart warm. "I've always wanted to have a family. I'm just so grateful that you want your daughter to legally be my daughter as well."

Ginny kissed him. "You should have been her father; it shouldn't have been Harry."

Draco kissed her back and all talking after that stopped.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny put a hand to her head. "I can't breathe."

Uriel came up behind the redhead. "Relax, you look amazing, Draco won't know what hit him."

"Yea Mommy, you look pretty," Emily smiled.

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror again and smoothed down her dress.

Narcissa opened the door. "Come on girls, Ginny can't be late."

Ginny walked down into the main hall of Malfoy Manor with Uriel and Emily. They arrived at the doors to the conservatory that were already thrown open for the women. The Weasley family as well as a few of Draco and Ginny's other friends were assembled in the bright room that was decorated for this day of all days. Draco was waiting under an archway near the dais where they had their first "date" Blaise was beside his best friend and Kingsley was behind them.

Ginny felt her breath leave her body for a moment or two.

Uriel hurried Emily into the room. "Ginny…it's time."

"I know," Ginny responded. "I just don't know why in the world I am doing this again so soon…I am going to seem like a horrible person."

"First of all," Uri put her hands gently on the younger girl's shoulders. "This is not soon, you and Draco have been in love for years, second of all you two love each other and damn what anyone else thinks, and lastly no one in the world could ever think you're a horrible person, and if they do I will make sure they die a slow and painful death."

Ginny nodded and hugged Uri to her.

"Deep breaths," Uriel broke apart from her. "I need to go now, count to ten and follow me."

With those words Uri began her slow graceful walk down the aisle, following Emily who had been scattering flowers as she walked down. Ginny counted just like she was told and then followed Uri, listening as everyone remarked about how beautiful she looked. As soon as she reached the end of the aisle and her hand was in Draco's all of her fears and nervousness was gone. Kingsley spoke all the words that Ginny had heard before but this time it was different, this time her marriage meant something and this time it would last forever.

The words were said, the rings were exchanged, the ceremony was sealed with a kiss and then after all of that Draco and Ginny both signed Emily's adoption papers and turned back to the crowd.

"May I present," Kingsley addressed the crowd. "For the first time, Mr and Mrs. Draco Malfoy and Emily Malfoy."

Everyone was on their feet clapping as the happy family stood before their friends and family. Narcissa and Molly were both crying, Uri couldn't stop smiling, nor could any of the Weasley wives. The Weasley men were happy that Ginny was happy but they were still a little cautious. Ginny had been drowning in the darkness and now she had been welcomed back into the light. Nothing anyone could have said at that moment could have quelled the happiness Ginny felt, and as Draco turned her two him for another kiss she couldn't help but think that this was her happy ending. This was just the life she had always imagined, for her and Emily.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

So my faithful friends and readers we have reached the end of Me and Emily. Be sure to read my Me and Emily Ficlet to Love An Angel. Let me just thank all my wonderful readers once again for sticking with me through this entire story. This is kind of a big deal for me, this is the first story I have ever completed and while it may not be that big of a deal to anyone, for me it is huge. Big hugs and kisses to you all and look out for the sequel to Me and Emily. I love you all for your love and support I have the best readers in the world.


	17. To All My Amazing Readers!

Hey all my wonderful readers!

I just wanted to let you all know that Happily Ever After Is Hard is the sequel to this story, Me and Emily. So if you were following this story and not me as an author now you'll know that this is my new story. I am really excited to write this, and I hope you all like my next story as much as you loved Me and Emily. I was blown away at the wonderful reactions to my first full fanfic, and I hope I won't disappoint you this time.

I love each and every one of my readers, and now go follow Happily Ever After Is Hard.

Love Always,

Gurgigurl


End file.
